


Lights Up

by Promises_are_broken



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adult Yuri Plisetsky, Age Difference, Angst, Angst and Drama, Dom Victor Nikiforov, Dopping, Drugs, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light BDSM, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Panic Attacks, S&M, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Violence, Sub Yuri Plisetsky, Underage Sex, sad sex
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23692927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promises_are_broken/pseuds/Promises_are_broken
Summary: Viktor POV. Időben ugrálós történet, cinikus hangvétel."Minden nap eszembe jut, mennyi időm lehet még hátra. Egy év? Kettő? Mi jön utána? Bohóckodhatok a jégen valami bárgyú revüben, műtött csípővel, hájas hassal, kopasz foltot takargatva?Másrészt viszont egyelőre csak huszonhét éves vagyok, a világ a lábaim előtt hever."
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Pár napja végeztem az animével, még friss az emlék, ez a sztori csak úgy kikívánkozott, és hát ki vagyok én, hogy ellentmondjak neki? :) Évek óta nem írtam, szóval ha kicsit döcögősen indul, akkor elnézést, igyekszem majd visszarázódni. 
> 
> Szokásom befejezetlenül hagyni mindent, ezt a történetet néhány fejezetes csúszással töltöm fel, de egyelőre még nem látom, merre futnak ki a szálak. Gyakoriak lesznek az időugrások, az animével egyidőben kezdődik a cselekmény, de mindent dátummal jelzek (aztán hogy az a közmegegyezés szerinti lesz-e, azt majd meglátjuk). 
> 
> A címet Harry Stylestól kölcsönöztem: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NZvM1918_E Ötletszerűen linkelek zenét a fejezetekhez is, érdemes őket meghallgatni, írás közben általában ezek mennek nálam is.
> 
> Az orosz neveknél magyar átírást használok.
> 
> Minden kommentnek örülök, de megfogadtam, hogy ezt a történetet magamnak írom.

2012.12.05. Szocsi

“So have you got the guts?  
Been wonderin' if your heart's still open  
And if so, I wanna know what time it shuts  
Simmer down an' pucker up, I'm sorry to interrupt  
It's just I'm constantly on the cusp of tryin' to kiss you  
I don't know if you feel the same as I do  
But we could be together if you wanted to  
(Do I wanna know) If this feelin' flows both ways?  
(Sad to see you go) Was sorta hopin' that you'd stay  
(Baby, we both know) That the nights were mainly made  
For sayin' things that you can't say tomorrow day”  
Arctic Monkeys - Do I Wanna Know?

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bpOSxM0rNPM

A szerelmi történetek ritkán kezdődnek hugyozással. Hát, ez egy ritka történet.

Versenyszezonban általában valamelyik természetfilmes csatornát szoktam nézni elalvás előtt. A fák kommunikálnak egymással, a fókákat széttépik az orkák, a Mariana-árok mélyén olyan állatok élnek, amelyeknek szétloccsan a testük a tengerszint feletti nyomástól. 

A legjobban az oroszlános filmeket szeretem, lehalkítom a narrációt, nézem az afrikai szavanna hőségében szundító hímet, ahogy ráérősen legyezi magát a farkával, miközben a nőstények antilopra vadásznak. Én vagyok az oroszlán, az a csúcsragadozó, akinek már nem kell bizonygatnia az erejét, csak a látványa is elég ahhoz, hogy elkergesse a fiatal hímeket. De az oroszlánok ritkán halnak meg végelgyengülésben. Ahogy öregszenek, a fiatalabb hímek egyre nagyobb önbizalommal kóstolgatják őket, felmérik, mikor érdemes támadni, és ha sikerrel járnak, új királya van a szavannának, de ha nyer is az öreg hím, csak idő kérdése, hogy mindent elveszít és senki se emlékszik majd rá.

Minden nap eszembe jut, mennyi időm lehet még hátra. Egy év? Kettő? Mi jön utána? Bohóckodhatok a jégen valami bárgyú revüben, műtött csípővel, hájas hassal, kopasz foltot takargatva? 

Másrészt viszont egyelőre csak huszonhét éves vagyok, a világ a lábaim előtt hever. 

Az ágyban fekszem, tévét nézek, nem jön álom a szememre. Ez az új normális, várni a zuhanást, az álomnélküli semmit, amikor az agyam már nem dolgozik a testem ellen. Megzizzen a telefonom. A WADA-ügynök lényegretörő, közli, hogy az ajtóm előtt vár majd. Csak egy melegítőt húzok magamra, volt már ilyen, lesz még ilyen, nincs miért izgulni. 

A vizsgálóhelyiség a csarnok közelében van, autóba ültet, néhány perc alatt odaérünk. Útközben a jogaimról és kötelességeimről tájékoztat, de nem figyelek rá. Amit elmond, az pont annyira ismerős, mint a repülőutakon a stewardessek pantomimja. A szobában csak egy asztalt látok, rajta előre kikészített víz, dokumentumok, oldalt apró kézmosó. 

A Vicodin 72 óráig kimutatható a vizeletből, a kokain szintén, a fű nyomairól megoszlanak a tapasztalatok, de rendszeres használat mellett is maximum harminc napig szokták megtalálni a bomlástermékeit. Én már legalább egy hónapja nem használtam semmit. 

A férfi fiatal, erős francia akcentussal beszéli az angolt. Az izmaira ráfeszül az öltöny, a haja az én ízlésemhez képest túl rövid, de olyan dús, hogy a fodrásza valószínűleg minden harmadik tincset kivág, hogy lélegezni tudjon a fejbőre. Egyszerre érzek irigységet és enyhe szexuális izgalmat miatta. Van furcsább perverzióm is, mint hogy élvezem magamon egy dúshajú ex-vízilabdázó vizslató tekintetét, ahogy belehugyozok neki két átlátszó műanyagpohárba. 

\- A nagyobb az A mintának, a kisebb a B-nek, ha esetleg a másikkal kapcsolatban kétségek merülnének fel - mondja és átnyújtja a poharakat, miközben leheletnyit hozzárnek az ujjai az enyémekhez. Nincs szexuális töltete a mozdulatnak, mégis biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem csak véletlen volt.

Letolom a nadrágomat, megkerül, nem néz be a farpofáim közé, de azért alaposan megvizsgál mindent, hátha elrejtettem valahol egy adag patyolattiszta vizeletet. Nem tudom, hogy tetszik-e neki, amit lát, de nem bánnám, ha tetszene. Igényes vagyok rá, ki láthatja a farkam.

Különösebb erőlködés nélkül töltöm meg mindkét poharat, rápattintom a tetőt a másodikra is, a francia kezébe nyomom őket, aláfirkantom a dokumentumot, betömöm a nadrágzsebembe a saját példányomat, kezet mosok, majd kikísér a folyosóra. Kedvem lenne elszívni egy cigit, de verseny előtt felelőtlenség lenne, a WADA-ügynököt se akarom megváratni, szóval egy szó nélkül indulok utána. 

Szembejön a japán srác a folyosón. Máskor talán meg sem ismerném, mert szemüveg van rajta, a haja kócos, csak egy átlagos ázsiai, viaszszínű a vibráló fénycsövek alatt, de a járása ismerős. Mindenki mozdulatait jól ismerem, aki ellen valaha versenyeztem. 

Ahogy észrevesz, megváltoznak az arcvonásai, olyan őszinte öröm suhan át rajta, mintha én lennék a legcsodálatosabb dolog, ami valaha történt vele. Érzem, hogy egy mosoly csiklandozza az arcom, felé biccentek, mire ő megtorpan, és inkább csak sejtem, mint látom, hogy utánam fordul, ahogy elhaladok mellette. 

Naiv kicsi oroszlán, téged bármikor felfalhatnálak, a fél fogamra se lennél elég. 

Reggel halálosan fáradtnak érzem magam, amikor kopognak. Az egész orosz válogatott ott áll az ajtómban. Egy kis szőke alak utat tör magának a többiek között, elviharzik a szobám felé, már csak távolról hallani a hangját:  
\- Ez nem igazság, hogy mindig Viktor kapja a legjobb szobát. Az enyémben csótányok is vannak!  
\- Dehogy vannak - sóhajt fel Jakov, majd betereli a folyosón álldogáló tömeget.  
\- De lehetnének! - Mire mindannyian a szobába lépünk, Jurij az ágyamon elterülve hóangyalt seper a kezével és a lábával az ágyneműmbe.  
\- Állítsd le magad, vagy kimaradsz a felnőttek beszélgetéséből - mordul rá Jakov.

Jurij lerúgja a cipőjét, maga alá húzza a lábát - olyan, mintha egészen kicsire hajtogatná össze magát -, a fejét a térdére támasztja, macskamódon ásít, és láthatólag úgy dönt, hogy kivételesen nem feszíti tovább a húrt. Olyan törékeny és gyönyörű, mint egy lány. Időnként könnyű elfelejteni, hogy milyen érett, ha a korcsolyáról van szó. Idegeneknek azt szoktam mondani, hogy “bár a modora kicsit karcos, de alapvetően jó gyerek”, vagy “nézd el neki, majd kinövi”, de ez a valóságnak olyan elferdítése, amivel inkább őt szerettem volna helyretenni, visszanyomni oda, ahol már semmi keresnivalója: a gyerekkorába. 

Mikor elindulunk a melegítésre, mellém ugrik, igyekszik felvenni a sétatempómat. A fülemben épp a zeném szól, a legkevésbé sem hiányzik, hogy valaki kiszakítson a mentális felkészülésből, de ő nem tágít. Nem tesz semmit, amivel észrevetetné magát, de ő is tudja, hogy a puszta jelenléte, figyelme is zavaró. Végül feladom, a nyakamba rántom a fülhallgatót, majd felé fordulok, hogy jelezzem, zárja rövidre a mondanivalóját.  
\- Ne merészelj második helyen végezni! - Van a hangjában valami őszinte felindultság, eszembe sem jut kinevetni. - Ez lesz az utolsó évad, amikor nélkülem nyerhetsz. Jövőre ott fogok lihegni a nyakadban.  
\- Ahhoz előbb meg kellene nyerned a junior Grand Prix-t, Jurij. - Megsimogatom a fejét, az jut eszembe, hogy nem lesz már sokáig ilyen aranyos kiscica, de aztán azért, hogy ne legyen furcsa a mozdulat, ne legyen benne túl sok intimitás, összeborzolom a haját. Nem dühös, nem nevet, megigazítja a szalmaszőke tincseit, rám szegezi a hatalmas, komoly szemét, van a tekintetében valami, ami egyszerre ígéret és fenyegetés. Megrohan az érzés, hogy közöm van ehhez a fiúhoz, és neki is köze van hozzám, valahogy úgy, ahogy teljesen idegenek érzik, hogy a másik valami megmagyarázhatatlan oknál fogva közelebb van hozzájuk, mint azok, akikkel osztoznak az élményeiken. - Ne próbáld meg a kvadot, még korai.  
\- Ha nyerek anélkül is, összerakod nekem az első szenior koreográfiámat? - kérdezi meglepő felindultsággal. 

Mit lehet erre mondani? Ígérni kell valamit, amit az ember nem gondol komolyan. 

Ha a pontszámokat nézem, mindegyikük jobb valamiben, mint én. JJ egy szégyentelenül buta showman, Chris a lányszívekre hajt, bár olyan meleg, mint egy kazán, a kínai fiú pontosan ugrik, Michele déli temperamentumát imádja a közönség, Yuuri pedig egy kihagyott ziccer, akiben minden meglenne, de semmit se képes megmutatni magából. 

Nem szoktam erről mesélni senkinek, mert nem tudom, hogy más is így van-e vele, de nekem általában nincsenek emlékeim a kűrjeimről. Biztos, hogy koncentrálok, számolok, mérlegelem az ugrásokat, korrigálom a hibákat, ha kell, de majdnem minden izommemória, ami velem történik. Olyan régóta korcsolyázok, hogy a testem képes saját döntéseket hozni, a pillanat törtrésze alatt észleli, ha el fogok esni, annyiszor megtörtént már meg velem. Minden koreográfiát, mozdulatot az agyamnak egy tudatosan nem hozzáférhető része őriz, addig gyakorlok, amíg olyan természetessé válnak a mozdulatok, mint a járás vagy légzés. Én nem azért nem omlok össze a versenyek jelentette pszichés teher alatt, mert nagy az önbizalmam, hanem mert nem én versenyzek, az énnek abban az értelmében, amit tudatosként észlelek. A testem, az ösztöneim, a mélyebb rétegek az agyamban nélkülem is boldogulnak. 

A verseny után nincs megkönnyebbülés, csak mintha altató után ébrednék, az a furcsa, kábult állapot, a semmi után a minden. Hangok, fáradtság, a hátamon gyöngyöző izzadság, száraz torok, taps, kezek a testemen. 

Nem én versenyzek, de én nyerek. 

A dobogón állva a jobbik profilomat mutatom, úgy rendezem az arcvonásaimat, mintha a profik visszafogott öröme öntene el éppen, pont ahogy elvárják tőlem, de valójában a fáradtságon kívül az égvilágon semmi mást nem érzek.

Chris megveregeti a hátam, mintha legalábbis barátok lennénk.  
\- Ezúttal hagytalak nyerni, de ne szokj hozzá az érzéshez. - Úgy nevet a saját szellemességén, mintha nem gondolná komolyan. Az a jó a nárcisztikusokban, hogy elhiszik az önhazugságukat és teljesen vakok a másik reakcióira. Még csak tettetnem sem kell, hogy viccesnek tartom, amit mondott. Közelebb hajol, hogy a kamera ne láthassa, amit a fülembe súg. - Este a bankett után?  
\- Lehetséges.  
Mondhatnám, hogy csak kéretem magam, hogy tudja, hol a helye, de tényleg nem akarom magamat ünnepeltetni, és a buli utáni részeg dugáshoz sincs semmi kedvem. De végül erről se én döntök, hanem a testem. Öt hónap megfeszített munka után annyi feszültség vibrál bennem, hogy még az ilyen lehetőségeket se tudom csípőből elutasítani. 

Napok óta először önt el a megkönnyebbülés, hogy nem tolnak kamerákat a seggembe is, a bankettre ugyanis nem hívják meg az újságírókat. Így is meglepően sok telefon kerül elő, a résztvevők, edzők és a verseny szervezői műmosolyokat villantanak a szelfiken, mintha ilyenkor is kötelező lenne úgy tenni, mintha nem mindenki azt tervezné, hogy fél órán belül elszivárog a szállodai szobája felé. A többi orosszal iszogatunk, már a megjátszott vegyülést se igyekszik senki fenntartani, angolról oroszra váltunk. 

Jurij előtt megáll a csapzott, részeg Yuuri, mindannyian őt méregetjük, mintha valamilyen egzotikus állat lenne. Ő nem zavartatja magát, megböki az mutatóujjával Jurij homlokát, majd kásás hangon azt mondja neki:  
\- Ha azt hiszed, hogy legyőzhetsz, akkor biztos nincs ellenedre, hogy ne várjunk fél évet. Rendezzük le most. Kihívlak egy táncversenyre, hogyishívják. - Jurij arca elborul, a többiek hitetlenkedve nevetnek, majd a lányok noszogatni kezdik Jurijt, érzékelve, hogy valami hihetetlen szemtanúi lehetnek.

Jurij feltűri a zakója ujját, meglazítja a nyakkendőjét, majd hagyja magát a terem közepére rángatni. Valaki megkéri a DJ-t, hogy a kávéházi kommersz lounge helyett váltson valami másra. Yuuri hamarabb lendül bele, Jurij kelletlenül mozog, aztán ahogy egyre több szem szegeződik rájuk, úgy oldódik fel, élvezi a tekinteteket. Képtelenség nyertest hirdetni, mert Yuuri csaláshoz folyamodik: a nyakkendőjével meglasszóza Jurijt, közelebb húzza magához, úgy nevet, hogy bennem is megmozdul valami mélyről jövő kíváncsiság, hogy mit tudhat még ez a fiú. Nem kell sokat várnom a válaszra: ledobja magáról az inget is, megtalálja a véletlenül a teremben hagyott rudat, és mintha mindig is ezt csinálta volna, tekeregni kezd körülötte. Chris füttyent, majd elkezd vetkőzni, beszáll az őrületbe. Vakuk villannak, a szervezők és edzők menekülőre fogják, egyre vállalhatatlanabb zenék következnek, én pezsgőről vodkára váltok, majd a sokadik kitöltése közben Yuuri elém pattan, kikapja a kezemből a felest, lehúzza, és úgy méreget, hogy nem vagyok benne biztos, leteper-e ott helyben vagy le fog hányni.

\- Viktor! Ha tudnád… - Különös, de jól áll a nevem a szájában. - Olyan dolgokat képzeltem el veled… Ha tudnád, miket…  
\- Épp itt a lehetőség, hogy elmeséld. - Elnevetem magam, felhúzom a szemöldököm, jelezve, hogy folytassa. Megragadja a kezem, ellentmondást nem tűrően magával ránt a táncolók közé. Csóválom a fejem, de körém fonja a karját, nekem nyomja a csípőjét, aztán elenged, én meg engedek a vágynak, hogy ezúttal élvezzem a pillanatot. Semmi kontroll, semmi tudatosság.

Egy idő után megáll, rámveti magát, egy alsónadrág van rajta, szóval egy kicsit túl intim a közelsége. Nem vele, hanem a feltűnéssel van problémám.  
\- Eljössz hozzám, a családom fürdőjébe, ha vége az évadnak? - Zavarba hoz a lelkesedése. - Lennél az edzőm, ha megnyerem a táncversenyt?  
Megnyeri. Semmi másra nem tudok gondolni, csak arra, hogy kettesben lehessek vele végre, örülök, ha nem akadnak össze a lábaim. 

Feltűnés nélkül igyekszem összeszedni az elhagyott ruháit, a terem szélére rángatom, a kezébe nyomom a dolgait, majd nem jut eszembe semmi, csak nézem, ahogy öltözik.  
\- Szükségem lenne egy kis levegőre - mondja hangosan. Azt hiszi, van bármi esély rá, hogy feltűnés nélkül távozhatunk, de minden tekintet ránk szegeződik. Bátortalanul intek a többieknek, követem Yuurit, aki azonnal magához ránt, amint becsukódik mögöttem a terem ajtaja.  
\- Hé-hé-hé, ne ilyen sietősen! - Próbálom lefejteni magamról a karjait, de egyrészt erősebb, mint gondoltam, másrészt nekem is nehezemre esik türtőztetni magam. - Hidd el, egyikünk se szeretné, ha meglátna valaki.  
\- Nem, valóban nem - mondja bizonytalanul, mintha ismerkedne a szavak jelentésével. - Feljössz hozzám?

Válasz helyett becsúsztatom a kezem a zsebébe, előveszem a kártyáját és elindulok a liftek irányába. Ahogy becsukódik az ajtó, ujjait óvatosan az enyémek közé fonja, folyamatosan figyel, mintha nem tudna betelni velem. Képtelen vagyok viszonozni a pillantását, mert azt érzem, hogy egy hajszálon függ, hogy képes leszek-e tartani magam a szobájáig. Mikor odaérünk, beleillesztem a kártyát a nyílásába, kattan a zár, belépek, követ, surrogva csukódik be mögöttünk az ajtó, majd azonnal megfordulok és olyan erővel csókolom, mintha az életem függne tőle. Rögtön reagál, összeér a testünk, egymásnak feszülünk, izzik a bőröm, ahol az övéhez ér. Az ágyhoz botladozunk, magával ránt, fölém kerül, érzem, hogy őszintén akar. 

Az övemhez nyúl, de nem képes kicsatolni. Ekkor jövök rá, hogy jelenleg nincs olyan állapotban, hogy döntést hozzon arról, hogy szeretne-e lefeküdni velem. Küzd a fejemben a vágy és a tény, hogy ez így erőszak lenne. Elhúzódom tőle, felülök az ágyban, próbálok megnyugodni.  
\- Nagyon részeg vagy, ugye? - kérdezem, bár valódi megerősítést nem várok, a helyzet nyilvánvaló.  
\- Meglehetősen - neveti el magát.  
\- Jobb, ha elnapoljuk az ismerkedést, Yuuri Katsuki. - Megértően bólint, kicsit talán csalódott, vagy csak csalódásnak akarom látni a fáradtságot az arcán.  
\- Akkor én most alszom egyet. - Az oldalára fordul, a szemébe hullanak a tincsei, elsimítom őket, majd egy csókot nyomok a homlokára. Lecsukódik a szeme, szinte alig észleli, hogy felfirkantom a számomat egy papírra és egyedül hagyom őt.

Chris egy szinttel feljebb kapott szobát, végül az ő ajtaja előtt kötök ki. Az első kopogásra beenged, eszerint tehát ma este is várt rám.  
\- Nem hittem volna, hogy jössz - enged be maga mellett. A szobában rendetlenség uralkodik, az éjjeliszekrényen ott a kikészített csík, a feltekert eurót felém nyújtja, de én csak megrázom a fejemet. - Csak nem leszoktál?

Nincs kedvem belemenni ebbe a beszélgetésbe. Még mindig Yuuri jár a fejemben, hogy képes voltam megmenteni attól, hogy megerőszakoljam, bravo, hősies dolog volt, de a hősök egy zokniszagú szobában találják magukat egy olyan sráccal, akinek kokain nélkül már erekciója sincs.  
\- Kihagyhatnánk azt a részt, hogy a nevemet ordítva mész el? - kérdezem kedvetlenül.  
\- Igenis, kapitány - mondja nevetve, majd letérdel előttem és biztos kezekkel kicsatolja az övemet.


	2. II/1

2018.06.12. Párizs

“Like the naked leads the blind  
I know I'm selfish, I'm unkind  
Sucker love I always find  
Someone to bruise and leave behind  
All alone in space and time  
There's nothing here but what here's mine  
Something borrowed, something blue  
Every me and every you  
Every me and every you  
Every me”  
Placebo - Every Your Every Me  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YR_Mft7yIM

A Centre Pompidou a harmincadik látogatás alkalmával sem tűnik otthonosnak, inkább csak hozzászoktam a térhez, mások jelenlétéhez. Általában csak elsétálok az ismerős festmények között, automatikusan visz a lábam a célhoz. Néha már ülnek a triptichon előtt, akkor úgy teszek, mintha megnézném a többi képet is, de amint felszabadul a hely, leülök a Bacon-festmény elé. Időnként csak fél órát töltünk együtt, máskor a zárás hangjára térek magamhoz. A teremőrök már ismernek, hozzászoktak a fura fickóhoz, aki mindig ugyanazt a képet nézi, mintha lenne még mindig olyan része, ami nem égett a retinájába. Tévednek, persze, időnként az ágyban fekve is látom magam előtt mindhárom alakot, vagy ha a tükörbe nézek, ugyanaz a szétfolyó világ köszön vissza: meztelen alak egyedül a fajanszon, kanapén, kicsavarodott, önmagába tekeredő testtel. 

Egy másik ember közelségét érzékelem, ahogy a pad súlypontja finoman megbillen, a levegőt megtölti a kölnije szaga. Nem kellemetlen a társaság, de általában nem szoktak kérdés nélkül leülni mellém. A másik kinyújtja a lábát, alaposan megnézi a festményt, aztán érzem a lélegzetvételéből, hogy meg fog szólalni. Sosincs kedvem beszélgetni, mi értelme volna? Ha valaki megszólít, mindig ott van az esély rá, hogy felismert. Felállni készülök, amikor a hang mégis megakaszt. Összerándulok, a lábamból eltűnik minden erő.  
\- Furcsa ízlésed van. - Mélyebb a hangja, mint emlékeztem rá. Olyan rég nem hallottam orosz szót, hogy szinte természetellenesnek hallom a súlyos mássalhangzókat.  
\- Mit keresel itt? - Angolul jutnak eszembe a szavak, csak úgy kiszöknek, mint a rosszul összekötött lufiból a levegő.  
\- Mégis mit keresnék itt? Téged - nevet fel angolra váltva.  
\- Jurij, mégis hogy a fenébe találtál meg? - Érzem, hogy a félelemtől összeszorul a gyomrom, a sav a torkomat égeti. Hányni lenne kedvem.  
\- Jó látni végre, Jurij, sajnálom, hogy nem jelentkeztem két és fél évig, Jurij, ezt nagyon elbasztam, Jurij. - Úgy utánozza a hangomat, hogy felismerem benne a régi önmagam, de már annyira idegennek hangzik, hogy kedvem lenne felüvölteni. - Igazán semmi gond, Viktor, végülis csak két és fél évig kerestelek, ugyan, barátok közt ez igazán semmiség.

A csend egyre súlyosabb közöttünk, a sokktól képtelen vagyok megszólalni. Közelebb húzódik hozzám, szinte kényszerít, hogy ránézzek végre, de én pislogás nélkül, száraz, égő szemmel bámulom a festményt.  
\- Rendben, akkor elmondom, hogy találtam rád, ha ettől megnyugszol. - Semmiféle zavar nem érződik rajta, mintha természetes dolog lenne a számára, hogy nyomoz valaki után, aki nem akarja, hogy rátaláljanak. - Hónapok óta tudom, hogy Párizsban vagy, de ötletem se volt, hogy találjalak meg egy ekkora városban. Az egyik rajongói fórumra töltött fel valaki egy képet rólad, ahogy itt ülsz, és azt írta, rendszeresen visszajársz ehhez a képhez. Akkor felültem egy repülőre, bejöttem a múzeumba, lefizettem a teremőrt, aki negyedórája telefonált, én meg rohantam, ahogy csak tudtam.  
\- És mégis mit akarsz tőlem?  
\- Hát, ha őszinte akarok lenni, akkor ennél azért kicsit nagyobb lelkesedést vártam volna tőled, de másra nem készültem - nevet fel. 

A szemem sarkából észlelem, hogy felismerik. Két nő közeledik felénk, Jurij is észreveszi a rajongóit:  
\- Hess-hess! - A kezével is legyint feléjük, az arckifejezése enyhe undorról tanúskodik, ami meglepi a nőket. Először csak lefagynak, majd az egyik franciául méltatlankodva elrángatja a másikat. Jurij vagy nem érti, hogy mit mondanak, vagy csak hozzá van szokva ahhoz, hogy a sokkterápia a legjobb a kéretlen közeledés ellen, egy pillanat alatt visszavált a korábbi témára. - Hozzád vagy hozzám megyünk?  
\- Én szeretnék nélküled hazamenni - nyögöm ki végül, bár biztos vagyok benne, hogy esélyem sincs lerázni őt.  
\- Tudom, hogy tudod: ennyivel nem úszod meg. - A hangjában új él, komolyság bukkan fel. - Magyarázattal tartozol.  
\- Senkinek se tartozom semmivel. - Indulni készülök, Felveszem a táskám, remegő lábakkal, a lehető leggyorsabban igyekszem kifelé. Pánik kerülget, levegőre van szükségem, le kell higgadnom valahogy. 

Hónapokig visszatérő rémálom volt a jelenet, hogy megtalál valaki, csatakosan ébredtem. Időnként ismerős arcokat véltem felfedezni a tömegben, és hiába jöttem rá egy pillanattal később, hogy tévedtem, elfogott az a fajta szorongás, ami megbénít, a bőr alá mászik, mindig ott ólálkodik a tudat szélén.

Ahogy kiérek a múzeumból, Jurij megragadja a karomat, lendületből magához ránt, védekezni sincs lehetőségem. Elfog a vágy, hogy átöleljem, de a karom nem engedelmeskedik, csak bénultan állok. Érzem, hogy belefúrja az arcát a nyakamba és olyan szorosan tart, mintha attól félne, hogy egy szempillantás alatt elmenekülök. Talán igaza is van.  
\- Miért csinálod ezt velem? - nyögöm.  
\- Te miért csinálod ezt magaddal? - néz fel rám. Az arcán alig tükröződik érzelem, csak a szája sarka remeg. 

Beülünk az autómba, út közben mindketten szótlanul bámuljuk az utcákat, a nap a szemembe tűz, a szélvédőn beáramlik a forró levegő. Alig tudok koncentrálni, a szívem a torkomban dobog. Leparkolok az épület előtt, a lépcsőház dohos hűvösétől megborzongok, rászáradt az izzadság a bőrömre. Alig találok bele a kulccsal a zárba, a lakás néma, valahonnan messziről zene és beszélgetés szűrődik be az ablakon, de ahogy becsukom az ablakot, körénk záródik a csend. Az ágy szélére ülök, a kezembe temetem az arcomat, magamba csavarodok, mint Bacon szeretője a festményen.  
\- Nézz rám! - Újra oroszra vált, a hangja ellentmondást nem tűrő, szinte nyers. - Azt mondtam, hogy nézz rám, Viktor.

Kigombolja az ingét, nincs a mozdulataiban semmi szexualitás, úgy vetkőzik le, mintha ott se lennék. A bőre hibátlan, mézszínű, nyoma sincs már gyerektestnek, kemény izmok bukkanak elő a ruha takarásából. Ledobja az inget, hátrasimítja a félhosszú, szőke haját, a tincsein puhán csillan meg a fény. Lerúgja a cipőjét, kihúzza az övét a nadrágjából, koppan a csat a parkettán. Legördíti magáról a nadrágot, aztán az alsóját is, ott áll előttem meztelenül, mintha ez volna a legtermészetesebb dolog a világon. Kétségtelenül ő a legszebb férfi, akit valaha láttam. Magas arccsont, hangsúlyos állkapocs, határozott szemöldök, hideg jégkék szem, arany bőr, olyan test, amit még nem rontott el az élet. Közelebb jön, az ujjai között végigfuttatja a tincseimet, határozottan belemarkol a hajamba, majd a mellkasához szorítja a homlokomat. Belélegzem az illatát, remegek tőle, a kezem magától mozdul, a dereka köré fonom a karomat és olyan szorosan ölelem, mintha így kapaszkodnék a maradék józan eszembe.  
\- Tudom, hogy mire gondolsz - suttogja.  
\- Ugyan honnan a jóistenből tudnád? - nyögök fel.  
\- Nem vagyok gyerek, Viktor, tizenkilenc éves vagyok. Ha megkérsz rá, bármikor abbahagyom, hazamegyek, nem kereslek többé. De tudom, hogy te is ezt akarod. - Igaza van. Jobban akarom a közelségét, mint bármit. 

Lefejti magáról a karomat, hátralök az ágyon, fölém térdel, a meztelen testét az enyémnek szorítja, aztán végigcsókolja az arcomat. Behunyom a szemem, súlytalan az ajka a szemhéjamon, csak a légzése meleg és nehéz, mint aki alig tudja türtőztetni magát. Mégse siet, végigrajzol rajtam minden vonalat, felfedez minden mélyedést, rejtett zugot. Lehúzza az ingemet, lassan mozdul, mintha nem szállhatna el bármelyik pillanatban a varázs. Úgy érzem, hogy nekiszegez valami a matracnak, csak át akarom engedni magam az érzésnek, mintha nem is velem történne ez az egész. Nem tudom, hogy ő érzi-e rajtam, ahogy bezárkózom, máshogy képzelte-e el az első alkalmat velem, de semmi jelét nem mutatja, hogy csalódott lenne. Levetkőztet, olyan gyengéd, mintha törékeny lennék. 

Hozzám simul, megkeresi az ajkával az enyémet, finoman ízlel. Én nem tudtam, hogy a csók ilyen is lehet. Elmosódnak a határok közöttünk, megszűnök önmagam lenni, transzcendens élmény. Észre sem veszem, hogy fuldoklunk, elfelejtünk levegőt venni, csak a keze térít magamhoz, ahogy rásimul a péniszemre. Nem szorít rá, csak megmelenget a tenyerével, de már ennyitől is el tudnék menni.  
\- Óvszer? - leheli. Ügyetlenül húzom ki a fiókot, a doboz mellett ott vannak a képeik is. Jurij is látja, de nem szól semmit, csak kiveszi a kezemből a gumit, előhúzza a síkosítót, majd visszatolja a fiókot, elzárva a múltat oda, ahova való: a sötétbe.

Felhúzza az óvszert, aztán lassan ül rám, körbeölelnek az izmai. Folyamatosan figyel, perzsel a tekintete, képtelen vagyok elfordítani a fejemet, pedig szédülök a ki nem mondott szavaitól. Csak megtörténik velem, néhány apró mozdulat az egész. Nem érzem közeledni, egyszerűen csak végigfut a gerincemen a remegés, felordítok, megrohan valamilyen nehéz, miazmás fáradtság. Legördül rólam, oldalra fordulok, elér a pánik. Rettenetesen fázom, érzem az orosz teleket a csontjaim mélyén, sose tudok már tőle szabadulni. Száguld a vérem, a szívem túl gyorsan ver, a remegés egyre erősebb, nem tudom kontrollálni. Érzem, ahogy az ujjaim is bizseregni kezdenek, vagy túl könnyű, vagy túl nehéz a fejem, nem is tudom, csak azt érzem, hogy mintha nem tartozna az agyam a testem többi részéhez. Ekkor hallom meg a hangját, nagyon-nagyon távolról ér el hozzám:  
\- Most számolunk. Száztól hármasával visszafelé. Kezdd el, Viktor. - A jobb karja olyan, mint egy mentőöv, átölel, az ujjai a mellemre simulnak, mintha a kezébe szeretné fogni a szívemet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kicsit rövid lett ez a rész, de jobb ötletnek tűnt kettébontani a fejezetet, még javítom a második felét, hamarosan felkerül.


	3. II/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Újraíratta magát a fejezet és S/M pornó lett belőle, szóval sok új figyelmeztetéssel bővül a repertoár. Aki kiszállna, most tegye :)

“Its cute in a way, till you cannot speak  
And you leave to have a cigarette, your knees get weak  
An escape is just a nod and a casual wave  
Obsessed about it, heavy for the next two days  
It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and he just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow”  
She Wants Revenge - Tear You Apart  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RsjJ8Sd3kNo

Naplemente után ébredek, sötétednek a sarkok a lakásban. Fütyül a kávéfőző, kesernyés illat tölti meg a levegőt. Jurij meztelenül sétál vissza a szobába, a lépéseit alig hallani. Mellém ül, besüpped a matrac mellettem. Felé fordulok, furcsa érzés fog el, mintha másnapos lennék.  
\- Mennyit aludtam? - A számban száraz, fémes íz. Átveszem a csészét, belekortyolok, égeti a nyelvem a kávé.  
\- Csak egy órát - mondja, majd becsusszan mellém a takaró alá. Odabújik hozzám, hűvös kézzel simít végig a bőrömön, megállapodik a combomon, kicsit tétovázik, aztán lejjebb csúsztatja a kezét a térdemre. - Még mindig fáj?  
\- Csak ha túlerőltetem - válaszolom óvatosan.   
\- Mikor még kölyök voltam… - kezd bele, de nem hagyom, hogy végigmondja, elnevetem magam és közbevágok:  
\- Még mindig kölyök vagy!  
\- Szóval amikor még előttünk edzettél, sokszor meglestelek a zuhany alatt. Ismertem az összes hegedet, figyeltem, ahogy felszívódnak a zúzódásaid. - Csend áll be közöttünk, de tudom, hogy mit akar mondani. - Szóval tudtam már akkor is, amikor idejöttem, hogy mi történt veled. Nem volt könnyű kideríteni, Jakovból akkor se tudtam volna kiszedni semmit, ha pisztolyt tartok a fejéhez. Sejtettem, hogy kórházba kerültél, de hosszú idő volt megszerezni az orvosi papírjaidat. Tudod, hogy megy ez.   
\- Nem akarok beszélni róla - nyögök fel.

Eltávolodik, a kellemes melegséget magával viszi, a vékony takaró árkot képez kettőnk között, az ágy közepén. Nem néz rám, a kezével babrál, mintha nem tudná, mit tehet, nem tehet, hogy kell feloldani a pillanatnyi csendet. Araszolva csúsztatom felé a kezemet, az ujjaim megtalálják az övéit, kitöltjük egymás réseit.   
\- Nem akarok neked… - a szavakat keresi -, fájdalmat okozni…  
\- Nincs semmi baj. Gyere közelebb - suttogom. 

Átölelem, magam felé fordítom az arcát. Mindketten árnyékban vagyunk, puhán rajzolt vonalak az arcélek, a bőr elnyeli a fényt. A hüvelykujjam megtalálja az ajkát, puha és nedves, engedelmesen nyílik szét, nyögés szökik ki a résen, mint fedő alól a gőz. Megcsókolom, reszket, behunyja a szemét, engedelmes teste nekem feszül. Nem sietek, hagyom forrósodni mindkettőnket. Lehúzza a takarót, végignézi a testem tájait, szenvtelen a tekintete, aztán óvatosan körberajzolja a vonalakat. Mint a vakok: ujjal, a tenyér puha buckájával simítja végig a bőrömet, térképet készít rólam. Nincs ember-hagyta nyom, bőrnél-húsnál-csontnál mélyebbre temettem magamban a traumákat.  
\- Lehetsz durva - nyögi a számba. Az agyamban mintha felkapcsolnának egy lámpát. Katt, valami megváltozik. Könnyű lenne engedni a vágynak, de hátrébb húzódom, hogy ne érhessen el olyan könnyen. Réveteg a tekintete, mint aki mély álomból ébredt.   
\- Ez nem így megy, Jurij. - Kezembe fogom a lábát, spiccbe feszíti, a rüszt felemelkedik, a sarka felett összegyűrődik a bőr. Ez egy balettos lába, nem klasszikusan szép, az erek kiemelkednek, a lábfejet friss és régebbi foltok fedik, de a puha, ápolt bőrnek nem tudok ellenállni. Belecsókolok a boltozat homorulatába. Felnevet, csupa kérdés a tekintete. 

Otthagyom egy percre az ágyban, cigarettát keresek, meg egy poharat, ami hamutálnak is megteszi. Mikor rágyújtok, kérdés nélkül veszi ki a kezemből a szálat, beleszív, lassan engedi ki a füstöt a száján, mintha… Mintha valami más lenne. Már a gondolattól megmerevedek.  
\- Csak azt fogjuk csinálni, amit te is szeretnél - szólalok meg végül. - Tudod egyáltalán, hogy mit szeretnél?  
\- Köss ki és fenekelj el. - Elnyomja a csikket, közelebb csúszik, megfogja a kezemet és a szájába veszi az ujjaimat. - Használj.

Megkeresem az első nyakkendőt, amit a fiókban találok, előszedek egy dobozból egy kis tojás alakú vibrátort is. Hasra fordítom, hátrafeszítem a karjait, a könyökhajlatban kötöm össze a selyemmel. Párnát csúsztatok a csípője alá, szétfeszítem a lábait, közel hajolok hozzá, hogy a tarkóját borzolja a leheletem, úgy suttogom a fülébe:  
\- Most nem fogsz hallani semmit, de ha azt szeretnéd, hogy abbahagyjuk, akkor mondd ki, és én azonnal kiszabadítalak, érted? - Finoman megremeg a simogatásomtól, bólint, felteszem a fülhallgatót, bekapcsolom a legutóbbi zenét, amit előző este hallgattam, és várok, hogy hozzászokjon a helyzethez. 

Olyan a bőre, mint a szűz hó. Nem akarok nyomot hagyni, épp csak végigsimítok rajta. Ő engedelmesen nekifeszül a kezemnek, mint egy macska. Nem látom, csak sejtem, hogy merev. A feneke két tökéletes félgömb, felette gödröcskék, amiket muszáj megízlelni. Ha nem lennék ennyire izgatott, addig dugnám, amíg a gerince mentén lefolyó izzadság a gödröcskékben állna meg, két kis tó lenne, amit fel lehet nyalni. 

Gyönyörű, engedelmes test. Gyönyörű, engedelmes gyerek. Szégyellnem kellene magam, amiért belementem ebbe az egészbe, de hazudnék, ha nem jutna eszembe az a számtalan este, amikor az ő képére élveztem el. Yuuri, Jurij, arctalan emberek képe, idegenek a monitor másik oldaláról, akik örömtelenül tették, amit kértem tőlük. Nem érintettem senkit két és fél éve. Azzal, hogy átadta az irányítást magához, mintha lassan hazavezetne a saját testembe. 

Borzongás fut végig a gerincem mentén, ahogy a tenyerem a fenekén csattan. Belemarok a húsba, kipirul a bőr, felnyög, szeretne felém fordulni, de a fejtámasz felé fordítom az arcát. Azt akarom, hogy megszűnjön számára a világ, egyenlő legyek a térképpel, amit a bőrén hagyok. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy életében először vezetik el a lényeghez, ahol minden érzet olyan, mintha közvetlenül az idegvégződésben kezdődne.

Annyi mindent megtehetnék vele. Könyörögne, hogy ne hagyjam abba. A képemre formálhatnám, felfalnám benne azt, ami ő, hogy több hely jusson nekem. Lehetnék egy igazi rohadék, akit nem lehet elfelejteni. Ismerem a vágyat rá, hogy megtegyem, képes lennék rá, de már nem akarok semmi mást, csak hogy megadjam Jurijnak, amiért jött. 

Síkosítót cseppentek a vibrátorra. Körözni kezdek az ujjammal a feneke körül, izgatottság pulzál végig a testén, majd ahelyett, hogy az ujjamat dugnám belé, a vibrátort csúsztatom be, csak a lánc lóg ki. Rácsapok a fenekére, felnyög, nagy kortyokban issza a levegőt. A tarkójára csúsztatom a kezem, végigfolyik az ujjaim között a haja, megszorítom, aztán megemelem a fejét, hogy a szájába tudjam adni a farkamat. Űzött a tekintete, próbálja megtartani az egyensúlyát, aztán ahogy sikerül a sarkára ülnie, látom rajta, hogy ő is akarja. A nyelve hegyével simogat, alig tudom türtőztetni magam, hogy el ne élvezzek tőle. Be kell hunynom a szemem, hogy ne lássam, csak érezzem őt. 

A hátára lököm, kifeszül a melle, ahogy a teste alá szorul a karja. A kulcscsontja majd átszúrja a bőrt. Lekapom a fülhallgatót, kiszűrődik Philip Glass - érdekes zene dugáshoz -, Jurijnak pedig kitágul a szeme a hirtelen jött csendtől.  
\- Azt szeretném, ha elmennél. - Ahelyett, hogy őt simogatnám, a saját farkamra csúsztatom a kezem. Fölé hajolok, hogy jól lásson, érezze az illatomat. Egész testében remeg, annyira vágyik rá, hogy képes legyen engedelmeskedni nekem.  
\- Segíts - suttogja. Az ujjaim közé csippentem a mellbimbóját, megrántom, épp csak annyira, hogy végigfusson rajta a pillanatnyi bizsergés, de még ne váljon igazi fájdalommá.   
\- Mi kellene hozzá, hogy teljesítsd a kívánságom? - Kihúzom a fenekéből a vibrátort, felnyög. - Szeretnéd, ha megdugnálak?  
\- Igen… Igen, igen, dugj meg, kérlek.  
\- És megérdemled? - kérdezem, miközben felcsúsztatom magamra a gumit.   
\- Nem érdemellek meg… - suttogja. A szemembe néz, miközben beléhatolok. Van a tekintetében valami megmagyarázhatatlanul szomorú.   
\- Bármit megérdemelsz ebben az életben, Jurij, érted?

Már csak csókolni akarom, játék nélkül, úgy, ahogy talán eddig is kellett volna. Lassan mozdulok, közeledik a csúcshoz. Szorosra zárja a szemét, felüvölt, mintha őt is meglepné az érzés intenzitása, majd remegve beterít mindkettőnket, ettől aztán én is elélvezek. A tüdőmben szakad a levegő, de nem jön a pánik, csak fekete foltok úsznak be a látóterembe és érzem, ahogy remegni kezd a karom, amivel addig tartottam magam. 

Ahelyett, hogy rázuhannék, kioldozom a karját, majd olyan szorosan ölelem, ahogy csak tudom. Az első alkalom ilyen: az alig valami is túl intenzív, mert az izgalom túltol a határainkon.   
\- Csodálatos voltál! Engedelmes fiú - súgom a fülébe.   
\- Vitya, én azt hiszem, hogy szer… - Nem hagyom, hogy végigmondja, rátapasztom a szájára a tenyeremet. Vannak dolgok, amiket még a sötétben sem mondunk ki.  
\- Cssss. Majd elmúlik. Ez csak az oxitocin. - Magunkra húzom a takarót, semmiségeket suttogok neki, amíg magába rántja az álom. 

Ahogy mellettem szuszog, érzem, hogy oldódik a fájdalom belőlem, átadja a helyét a fáradtságnak, annak a békés fajtának, ami csak egy másik alvó test mellett találja meg az embert.


	4. III

2014.04.02. Szentpétervár

“That there, that's not me  
I go where I please  
I walk through walls  
I float down the Liffey

I'm not here  
This isn't happening  
I'm not here, I'm not here”  
Radiohead - How To Disappear Completely  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6W6HhdqA95w

Nagyon korán rájöttem, hogy hatással vagyok az emberekre, természetes vonzalmat éreznek irántam. Olyan megfellebbezhetetlen tény volt ez, mint amikor felismertem a gravitációt - hogy a dolgok helyzettől függetlenül mindig lefelé esnek -, vagy hogy a felnőttek hazudnak. Mire felnövök, én is hazudok. Azt hazudom, hogy megérdemlem mások figyelmét, méltó vagyok rá.

Van a fiókomban egy vessző, amit emlékként tettem el. Túl nagy sebet ejt, felszakítja a bőrt. Lovakhoz használják, mikor betörik őket. Hosszú, nem vastag, de erős, rést vág a levegőbe, mikor suhintok vele. Éveken keresztül minden költözés alkalmával átrakom egy következő fiókba, hogy aztán soha ne jöjjön el az újabb alkalom a használatára. 

Tizenkét évesen kezdtek zaklatni, először csak szavakkal, aztán balesetnek tűnő, gonosz trükkökkel. Eltüntették az edzőruhámat, kilopták a házi feladatomat a táskámból, rágót tettek a székemre. Tudtam, hogy azt gondolják, buzi vagyok, és mivel igazuk volt, azt éreztem, hogy megérdemlem, hogy így bánjanak velem. Akkor már versenyszerűen korcsolyáztam, hosszú szőke hajam volt, megnyúltam, de olyan karcsú maradtam, mint egy lány, és úgy viseltem a szépségemet, mint valami fényből szőtt glóriát. Persze, hogy zavarta az iskolába járó lapátkezű, büdös szájú, pattanásos fiúkat, hogy más voltam. Nekem megvolt mindenem, a brutalitást kivéve, amire ők akár csak vágyhattak volna. Aztán amikor lökdösni kezdtek, lefogtak és izgatottan tapogatták végig a testemet, hogy megkeressék, pinám van-e vagy faszom, felhorgadt bennem a düh. Tudtam, hogy képes lennék komolyan ártani nekik, hetekig fantáziáltam róla, majd elemeltem egy pálcát az apámtól, és egy ragyogó, diadalmas pillanatban egyszerűen csak visszaütöttem. Olyan könnyű volt vele bánni, mintha semmilyen fizikai erőre nem lett volna szükségem ahhoz, hogy fájdalmat okozzak nekik. Azonnal hurkásra dagadt a csapások nyoma, vér gyűlt a bőr alá, a gyógyulás különböző fázisai során kékből feketébe, olajos lilába majd sárgába váltott az ömleny, amit magukon viseltek. Nem köptek be, nem bántottak többé, őszintén féltek tőlem. 

Néztem a pálcát tartó kezemet, olyan erősen szorítottam a fát, hogy a körmeim belevésődtek a tenyerembe, vörös félhold maradt utánuk. Már nem volt bennem düh, csak valami új felismerés, hogy képes vagyok fájdalmat okozni másoknak, és nem érzek miatta semmit. 

Nem kellett volna összekötődnie ennek az élménynek a szexualitással, még túl fiatal voltam, épp csak kezdtem ismerkedni a saját testemmel, de mégis megtörtént. Az egyik fiú, aki bántott, egy edzés után besurrant a zuhanyzóba, hátulról rontott rám, én pedig pillanatnyi meglepődés után kisiklottam a kezei közül és a falhoz vágtam őt. Nem az ütés miatt csúszott le, egyszerűen csak végigfolyt a fal mellett, mintha képtelen lenne megtartani a lába, és elém térdelt. Meztelen voltam, meglepődni se volt időm, egy pillanattal később már a szájában volt a farkam. Amíg leszopott, a karját borító csíkokat néztem, mintát rajzoltam a bőrre, megjelöltem őt. Tizenhárom éves voltam, nem volt az élményben semmi izgalmas, perceken belül némán elélveztem, de a saját hatalmam, vonzásom, a másoknak okozott fájdalom esztétikája valahogy ott és akkor, egy ilyen szerencsétlen helyzetben mégis összekapcsolódott egymással. 

Ott ülök egy kis lakásban, gyűrött, átizzadt ágyneműbe tekeredő testtel, az álom és az ébrenlét határán azt érzem, hogy levágták az egyik ujjamat. Meg kell tapogatnom a másik kezemmel, hogy rájöjjek, mind megvan, de a hiány valóságos, olyan, mint a fantomfájdalom ellentéte. Fantomhiány. Kotorászok a fiókban, a kezem végigsiklik a tárgyakon, amiket jobb a napfénytől elzárva, titokban tartani. Megtalálom a műanyag dobozt, kirázok belőle egy szem vicodint, az éjjelre odakészített állott csapvízzel lenyelem és megpróbálok visszaaludni. 

Két évvel korábban történt, már épp végeztem az edzéssel, amikor a fiatalabbak bemelegítettek. Viccnek tűnt, hogy az egyikük meglökte a másikat, de ő nem találta az egyensúlyt, irányt vesztve száguldott felém, én meg éppen háttal álltam, túl közel volt, nem észleltem, hogy fel fog öklelni. Nekicsapódtam egy oszlopnak, a vállamba hirtelen fájdalom nyilallt, a fiú elterült mellettem a jégen, egy óvatlan kölyök pedig áthajtott az egyik ujján. Spriccelt a vér, a jég fémes szagúra fagyott, a zaj elviselhetetlenné vált. Jakov bevitte a kórházba a fiút. Egy jéggel teli zacskóba dobta az ujjat, úgy szorongatta a kezében, mint a céllövöldében nyert aranyhalat. Én meg ott maradtam a pálya szélén, és tudtam, hogy nem törtem el semmimet, de kificamodott a vállam. Jurij leült mellém, nézte a vér nyomát a jégen, nem szólt egy szót sem, de onnantól kezdve sokkal fegyelmezettebben lépett a pályára, hibátlanul ugrott, mintha neki is beleégett volna az agyába, hogy az ember ujját úgy vágja át a korcsolya éle, mint forró kés a vajat. 

Helyrerakták a vállamat, mindenki titokban tartotta az esetet, ezért fel se merült, hogy egy korábbi sérülés akadályozhat a versenyzésben. Egy idő után érzékeltem ugyan, hogy nem a ficam helye fáj, az elmozdult inak és izmok zavarnak, hanem már csak a félelem okozta izomgörcsök sajognak, de akkor már mindegy volt, csak szabadulni akartam tőle. Szereztem vicodint, olyan könnyű volt, mintha rágót kérnék másoktól. A sportolók között az a kirívó, ha valaki megússza a pályafutását illegális szerek nélkül, mivel gyakorlatilag minden tiltott, ami kicsit is használ.

Azon a tavaszon már inkább csak megszokásból nyúlok a fájdalomcsillapító felé, mert nem szeretem, ahogy eltompítanak az opiátok, viszont van egy kontroll alatt tartott kokainfüggésem, és rendszerint undorítóan sokat iszom, amikor másnap nem kell korán kelni az edzések miatt.

A legutóbbi verseny után Jakov behívat az irodájába, leteszi elém a vicodin dobozát, amit előrelátóan vitaminnak álcáztam, kiszórja a kérges tenyerébe az üveg tartalmát, majd a szemem láttára kezdi szétpöckölni őket, mint a gombfocit.  
\- Ne vegyél hülyére, Viktor. Amikor én versenyeztem, az úszónőknek pénisze nőtt, szóval tudok egyet-mást. Csak egyszer fogom megkérdezni, hogy mi ez.  
\- Vicodin. - Nem látom értelmét, hogy tagadjam a nyilvánvalót. Sóhajt egy nagyot, úgy néz rám, mintha teljesen megőrültem volna.  
\- Na és az mire jó neked? - dörren rám.  
\- Csak sikerül gyorsabban elaludnom tőle - vonom meg a vállam.  
\- Na jó, akkor elmondom, hogy mi lesz most. Három hét múlva doppingvizsgálatod lesz, addig annyit fogsz inni, hogy olyan lesz a húgyod, mint egy szűzlánynak, értetted?  
\- És ezt honnan tudjuk? - kérdezem kétkedve. Eddig még sose volt rá példa, hogy előre felkészültem volna a doppingvizsgálatra, de kellőképpen elővigyázatos voltam, versenyek előtt nem használtam semmit, azon kívül pedig szerencsém volt és szinte sosem vizsgáltak.  
\- Te - bök a göcsörtös ujjával a bordáim közé - nem tudod sehonnan, se most, se máskor. Nekem szóltak, és ha nem lenne ilyen jó szemem, sok problémát okoznál most mindkettőnknek, Vitya, szóval becsüld meg magad. Igyál meleg tejet, az isten szerelmére, mint minden normális inszomniás ember. 

Májtisztító teát iszom és vizelek, vesetisztító teát iszom és vizelek. Olyan sokat iszom, hogy a második napon undorral hajtok fel egy adag vízhajtót is, de a harmadik napon még mindig olyan puhának és puffadtnak érzem magam, mint egy partra vetett döglött hal. A negyedik nap Jakov órákig futtat, aztán mintákat rajzoltat a jégre, mintha óvodás lennék. Arra gondolok, hogy még az is jobb lenne, ha megverne.

Lemegy a doppingvizsgálat, Jakov megveregeti a vállamat, majd közli velem, hogy elég szarul nézek ki, sokat fogytam. Nincsenek elvonási tüneteim, de képtelen vagyok végigaludni az éjszakákat. Ugyanaz az álom, ugyanaz az üresség, ami hajnaltájt hatalmába kerít.

Pittyen a telefon, értelmetlen karaktereket tartalmazó emailcímről kapok egy képet egy kislányról - mindig a legjobbkor löknek rajtam egyet, hogy tudjam, hol a helyem. Bezárom az üzenetet, próbálok visszaaludni a reggeli edzésig, mikor befut az SMS: “Volna kedved velem reggelizni? Fél óra múlva ott lesz érted a sofőr.” 

A valódi hatalom nem tolakodó, auraként öleli körbe a tulajdonosát. A valódi hatalom a pénz, annyi, amivel már nem kell kérni, hogy a másik megalázkodjon, elég csak elvárni, hogy jól viselje magát, és megtegye, amit várnak tőle. 

Beállok a zuhany alá, felöltözöm, beparfümözöm magam, úgy, ahogy szereti. Öreges buziszag, amit valahol Párizsban érezhetett, nem tud tőle szabadulni, szóval minden évben küld egy üveggel, hogy a kedvéért viseljem. Azt hazudom neki, hogy a versenyeken is érezni rajtam, illatfelhőt húzok magam után a lihegő felé menet, ahogy az áthevült testem minden pórusából árad az ő parfümje. Felnőtt vagyok, hazudok.

A nagy fekete autó hangtalanul suhan egy mindig éber város utcáin, inszomniás vagyok, a kép arrébb-arrébb-arrébbkattan, mint kaleidoszkópba nézve, de mindig csak színes, pixeles homokot látok, nem a valóságot.

Küldök Jakovnak egy üzenetet, hogy jelenésem van. Sose válaszol, mintha nem akarna tudomást venni róla, hogy nem magam miatt ugrok, ha füttyentenek. 

Bekísérnek, levetkőzöm. Történt már rosszabb is, mint hogy meztelenül villásreggeliztem egy idős milliomossal. Nem ér hozzám, csak nézi a testem, mintha ez már csak a levezetés lenne, orgazmusok utáni részeg csevegés. Két csík van az ezüsttálcán, felém kínálja, megrázom a fejemet.  
\- Már nem? Ó, milyen kár! Akkor kénytelen leszek egyedül elfogyasztani. Az én koromban már mindegy, de egy ilyen fiatalembernek még vigyáznia kell magára. Igen-igen - mondja, de nem is nekem szánja, inkább csak elmereng a saját emlékei felett, így aztán válaszra sem kell méltatni. 

Meghozzák a reggelit, érzem az öregen, hogy izgatott, van valami, amit kerülget, de nem tér rá, mintha ki akarná élvezni a hatalmát. Pezsgőt tölt, tejszínes epret eszem mellé, operapletykákat mesél, mindig úgy, mint aki bennfentesként értesül mindenről. A májfoltos kezével néha hozzáér a karomhoz, nekem pedig ennyi év után is ösztönös menekülhetnékem van tőle. Köröz a téma körül, nevetgélve dobja felém a telefonját, vidám kíváncsisággal figyeli a reakcióimat. Elindul a videó, Yuurit látom, ahogy az olimpiai számomat korcsolyázza, a telefon időnként elveszíti őt, majd visszatalál hozzá, a kép meg-megremeg, a zene dobozhangon szól a háttérben, mégse tudok tőle elszakadni.  
\- Még nem láttad? Ez egy szerelmeslevél, Viktor, szavak se kellenek, hogy értse az ember. - Tölt még egy pohár pezsgőt, keresi a tekintetemet, én pedig képtelen vagyok takargatni a furcsa felindultságomat, a kezemben megremeg a pohár. - Meséld el újra, hogy milyen volt találkozni vele.

Vén perverz, ízlelgeti az életemet, mintha rajtam keresztül ő is megélne minden kalandot, bukást és győzelmet. Nem ő a legrosszabb fajta. Aki igazán gonosz, az üres tekintetű, frigid feleségét baszatja meg velem, miközben ő azzal nyugtatja magát, hogy ez nem is látens homoszexualitás. 

Ilyen az, amikor a Nagy Testvér szeret. A párt csak azoknak bocsátja meg a szexuális eltévelyedést, akiknek hatalmuk van. Az olyan senkiktől, mint én, csak a diszkréciót várják el.

A pályára vitetem magam, késő estig edzek mintha képes lennék kiizzadni magamból mindent. Jakov is hazamegy, egyedül maradok, felmosnak a pálya körül, a használaton kívüli részeken leoltják a lámpákat. A szemem sarkában mozgást érzek, Georgij botladozva veszi le az élvédőit, alig tudja tartani magát. Lefékezek mellette, megfogom a vállát, úgy tolom vissza a pálya szélére.  
\- Engedj már el! - üvölti az arcomba. - Nekem is jogom van edzeni, amikor akarok.  
\- Mi történt? - kérdezem, miközben lekapom a korcsolyát, leveszem az övét is, majd az öltözők felé terelgetem. Semmi kedvem a szánalmas életének részleteihez, de közel van ahhoz, hogy a barátomnak tekintsem, szóval tartozom neki ennyivel.  
\- Elhagyott. Azt mondja, nem vagyok eléggé férfi. Én! Érted?! Dehát akkora faszom van, amekkorát nem is látott korábban. - Belökdösöm az öltözőbe, miközben le akarja húzni a nadrágját, hogy bizonyítson.  
\- Láttam már, haver - nyögöm. A fáradtság miatt egyre nehezebben kontrollálom magam, a kelleténél eggyel durvábban ragadom meg és tolom a fejét a csap alá. - Csak a te érdekedben, Georgij.

Az ujjaim között szétfolyik a fekete haja, mint a kiömlött tinta. Víz spriccel mindenre, átnedvesedik a felsőm, a merevedésemre tapad a nadrág. Fájdalmasan nyilvánvaló, hogy szükségem lenne valakire, ha már az ilyen helyzetek is felizgatnak. 

Leültetem egy padra, megtörlöm a haját, levetkőztetem, átöltöztetem, fokozatosan csúszik bele a tudatvesztett részegségbe - legalábbis reménykedem benne, hogy csak abba -, kitámogatom a parkolóig, hívok neki egy taxit és hazaküldöm. 

A gőzfürdőhöz vitetem magam, be se megyek, a folyosón összeakad a tekintetem egy sráccal, sehol senki a közelben, ilyen későn már mindenki végzett. Lekapom magamról a törölközőt, egy ujjmozdulattal odaintem, nem tétovázik, én se engedek meg magamnak semmilyen elővigyázatosságot.  
\- Durván szeretem, de az se gond, ha te nem - súgom a fülébe.  
\- Amíg nem darabolsz fel, nekem oké - mondja magas hangon nevetgélve.  


Lenyomom a fejét, két kézzel tartom, szájbadugom, az orgazmus szélén billegek, de nem lendülök át, mintha visszatartana valami. 

Eszembe jut a videó. Yuuri nem pontos, de úgy élvezi a kűrt, mint én soha. Már akkor sem, amikor aranyérmet nyertem vele. 

Továbbkattan a kaleidoszkóp, újra tudatában vagyok a testemnek, a szájnak, ami elnyel, dübörög a pulzusom a fülemben. Elviselhetetlen a reggeli parfüm szaga, a mocskos öltöző, a feljegyzések, szívességek, elhallgatások, a sosem csillapodó vágyaim. A fantomhiány kezd új értelmet nyerni. Elképzelhetetlen dühöt érzek, remegni kezdek, minden pulzusütés a fülemben olyan, mint a kalapács hangja. 

Akkor jövök rá, hogy vége, ennek az egésznek vége, mert ezt nem lehet tovább csinálni. 

Elmegyek Yuurihoz, ha a világ végére kell utaznom érte, akkor is. Világbajnokot fogok belőle nevelni, egy erős, pontos, ellenálló sportolót, olyat, akiről nem is sejti, hogy ott van benne.

Kiürítem és feltöltöm magammal.

Erre a gondolatra élvezek el végül.


	5. IV/1

2018.06.13. Párizs

“It's my big secret - keeping you coming  
Slow like honey, heavy with mood  
Though dreams can be deceiving  
Like faces are to hearts  
They serve for sweet relieving  
When fantasy and reality lie too far apart  
So I stretch myself across, like a bridge  
And I pull you to the edge  
And stand there waiting  
Trying to attain  
The end to satisfy the story  
Shall I release you?  
Must I release you?  
As I rise to meet my glory”

Fiona Apple - Slow Like Honey  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoeIeg_JvoA

Mikor reggel felébredek, Jurij nekem simul, keze a mellkasomon, összehúzza magát, mint azok, akik keskeny ágyakhoz vannak szokva. Csábító a gondolat, hogy visszazuhanjak az álmomba, vonz a meleg, a pihegése, de reggelivel szeretném ébreszteni. Belebújok az előző nap viselt ruháimba, nem bajlódom sem fésülködéssel, sem fogmosással, csak egy napszemüveget teszek fel és elszaladok a boltba. Kávét főzök, óvatosan leülök mellé, nyög egy kicsit, a karomat keresi, de kisöpröm a haját az arcából és leteszem a bögrét az éjjeliszekrényre. Ledobom a ruháimat, visszabújok mellé, próbálom olyan gyengéden felkelteni, ahogy csak lehetséges.   
\- Főztem kávét - súgom a fülébe. Belefúrja az arcát a vállamba, a fogával megkarcolja a bőrömet, álmos hangon nevet.  
\- Szabadságon vagyok - suttogja a számba. - Mi lenne, ha kifárasztanálak annyira, hogy hajlandó legyél aludni még néhány órát?  
\- Reggelizni reggel érdemes. - Felülök, a kezébe nyomok egy köntöst, kétkedve belebújik, aztán megragadja a kávéját. - Megengedem a vizet, egy perc és itt leszek. Nem kell sietned, újramelegíti magát a pezsgőfürdő.

Mikor visszaérek, a kávénak már csak hült helye, a függönyt elhúzta, árad be a fény, Jurij pedig hason fekszik az ágyon és mosollyal az arcán figyel.  
\- Hogy vagy? - heveredek mellé.  
\- Ez most olyan “a tegnap függvényében hogy érzed magad” akart lenni? - kérdezi, macskakörmöket rajzolva a levegőbe.  
\- Igen - válaszolom.  
\- Én is, a fenekem is nagyszerűen vagyunk. - A keze elindul az alsóm felé, de megállítom félúton.  
\- Másnap csak pihenünk. Gondoskodom rólad, nem sietünk sehová, nincs ráadás. Szóval ha készen állsz, akkor a fürdő már vár, viszem a reggelit.

Hitetlenkedve szalad ki, összekészítem a tálcára a dolgokat, mire a fürdőszobába érek, ő már a habokba merülve ül, olyan boldognak tűnik, mint egy gyerek. Zenét kapcsolok, megszólal a Kind Of Blue. Pukkan a prosecco, croissant várja a tányéron vajjal meg lekvárral, egy tányérban eper és tejszínhab. Beszállok mellé, a háta mögé csússzanok, aztán az egyik poharat a kezébe adom. Koccintunk, a mellkasomnak dől, belekortyol a habzóborba, és valami mélyről jövő, őszinte nevetés szakad fel belőle, rázkódik az egész teste. Csuklik, iszik még egy kortyot, majd az eperért nyúl, beletúr vele a másik tányérba is, és élvezettel szopogatja le a nehéz, francia tejszínt.  
\- Egy öreg orosz, Alekszej szerette ezeket a reggeliket velem, szóval mióta én lettem a vén buzi a helyzetben, tartoztam annyival, hogy te is megkapd a megfelelő ellátást.   
\- A tegnapért kapom? - kérdezi két korty között.  
\- Csodálatos voltál tegnap, Jurij. - mondom.  
\- De ez csak ennyi, ugye? - kérdezi óvatos hangon. Felsóhajtok, egy ideig zavarban vagyok a saját érzéseim miatt, aztán úgy döntök, hogy még nem jött el az ideje a témának.  
\- Meddig maradsz?  
\- Néhány napot még biztosan.  
\- Akkor ráérünk holnap megbeszélni mindent, ami fontos. - Csókot nyomok a homlokára, ő hasra fordul, a vállamba kapaszkodik és beletúr a hajamba.  
\- Jól áll. Sokkal jobban tetszik így. - A szemembe néz, érzem, hogy mennyire vágyik rám.  
\- Mikor elköltöztem Szentpétervárról, elegem lett a képtelen orosz divatból. Minek szőkíteni, ha egyébként is szőke vagyok? Szóval lenőtt a festés, rövidebbre vágatom, hogy ne ismerjenek fel, és úgy tűnik, hogy működik.  
\- Nagyon megváltoztál - simít végig a vizes ujjaival az arcomon. - Izmosabb vagy, és valahogy… más. 

Bekapok egy falat croissant-t, iszom egy korty proseccót, lejár az zene, átvált egy másik Coltrane-albumra a lejátszó. Egy ideig szótlanul ülünk, aztán sampont nyomok a hajára és elkezdem masszírozni a fejbőrét. Nincs hozzászokva a helyzethez, érzem rajta, hogy semmi gondja vele, hogy nagyjából a tizedik mondatával párhuzamosan megszabadult a ruháitól, de a hajmosás olyan intim dolog, amit a fodrászán kívül legutóbb az anyukájának hagyott. Lassan oldódik, kiélvezem a helyzetet, ameddig tudom, aztán lemosom a habot. Átveszi a sampont, gyakorlatlan óvatossággal mossa meg a hajam, de annyira megnyugszom az érintésétől, hogy képes lennék újra elaludni.

Egymással szemben ülünk még egy ideig, felhúzott térdekkel, mint két testvér.  
\- Te is nagyon megváltoztál - kezdek bele. - Az utolsó estén, amikor láttalak, még félig kisfiú voltál. Mostanra nem maradt szinte semmi abból a képből, ami az emlékeimben élt rólad. Nem néztem híreket, nem követtem a versenyeket. Elég… sokkoló a változás.  
\- Nagyon sokat nőttem néhány hónap alatt. Nem akartam meghízni, szóval az edzés miatt felszedtem tíz kiló izmot. Azt se tudtam, mit kezdjek a végtagjaimmal. - Feláll, hab tapad a testére. Nyilvánvalóan nem a végeredményt akarja megmutatni, mégis elnevetem magam a helyzet teátralitása miatt. Kimászik a kádból, elvesz egy törölközőt, nekem is odadob egyet, majd még hozzáteszi: - Azért gondolom, rájöttél, hogy már tudom, mire használjam őket.  
\- És mikor lettél ilyen… - keresem a megfelelő szót - nyitott?  
\- Úgy érted, mikor lett belőlem olyan ember, aki nem ijeszt el másokat? - kérdezi nevetve. Szórakoztatónak találja a kérdésemet, törölközés közben elkalandozik a tekintete, mintha próbálná felfejteni az emlékei mélyebb rétegeit. - Hát, mikor elmentél, akkor az azt követő évben iszonyú voltam, elmartam mindenkit magam mellől. Yuuri meg én sokat beszélgettünk, de ő csak ritkán látott, szóval nem tűnt fel neki, hogy milyen borzalmas ember voltam. Mila fél év után leültetett, komoly arccal belekezdett egy hosszú monológba, aminek az volt a lényege, hogy mindenki fél tőlem. Értettem, hogy mire gondolnak, egyszerre voltam szakmailag félelmetes, meg elérhetetlen és cinikus is, szóval furcsa történetek terjedtek rólam meg az eltűnésedről. Először az interjúkhoz szoktam hozzá, imádott a kamera, nem volt nehéz egy óráig eljátszani, hogy érdekes ember vagyok. Aztán valahogy elkezdtem beszélni másoknak magamról, és nem volt olyan szörnyű a fogadtatás, mint előtte gondoltam volna. Lettek barátaim, elhívtak bulizni, vacsorát főztek, bemutattak a barátaiknak. Könnyű volt felszedni másokat, ha nem szólaltam meg, akkor is megtaláltak maguknak az emberek, de könnyebb volt, amikor azt éreztem, hogy nem csak egy test vagyok nekik. 

Yuuri említése felszakít bennem valamit. Jurijból a végeredményt látom, mégis mellbevágó érzés, hogy az ő számukra az elmúlt évek máshogy teltek. Én belefagytam egy pillanatba, mint nyomorult ős-szúnyog a borostyánba, de nekik ez az idő egyszerűen csak egy életszakasz volt, ahol szenvedtek, szerettek, örültek, változtak, mindezt nélkülem. Kicsinyes dolog féltékenynek lenni, és talán nem is a legjobb szó arra az érzésre, ami a hatalmába kerít, de egyszerre fáj, hogy én éveket vesztegettem el olyan apró eredményekért, mint az éjszakai séták vagy a sport, és hogy elhalványodtam a számukra, mint aki már nem személy, hanem emlék. De persze emlék vagyok, emberre alig emlékeztető szokáshalmaz. 

Még nem jött el az ideje ezeknek az érzéseknek, ez egy kegyelmi pillanat, amit engedélyezek magamnak. Nem ragaszkodom a képekhez, engedem őket visszazuhanni a kavargásba. Megtörlöm magam, felhajtom a maradék proseccót, kitöltöm az üveg alján lötyögő italt a két pohárba, majd elindulok a szoba felé. Jurij kezébe nyomok néhány tiszta ruhát, a méretünk hasonló, még ha nem is egyezik teljesen. Felöltözik, nem szól, csak figyel, mintha sejtené, hogy mi játszódik le bennem.  
\- Miért szereted annyira azt a képet? - töri meg végül a csendet.  
\- Hát, erre a kérdésre nincsenek konkrét válaszaim - mondom, miközben én is belebújok a ruháimba. - Sokat tudok róla, el tudom neked magyarázni, hogy mit ábrázol, mesélhetek a festőről, de azt nem tudom, miért látogatom meg folyton. Olyan, mint egy kellemetlen ismerős, valaki, akiről nem tudod levenni a szemedet, pedig tudod, hogy toxikus a közelsége.   
\- És mit ábrázol?  
\- Bacon szeretőjét, akit nem sokkal korábban ismert meg. Dyer egész családja kisebb-nagyobb bűncselekményekből élt, hol ezért, hol azért tartóztatták le. Bacont vonzotta, hogy a férfi olyan kiszolgáltatott és bizonytalan, óriási volt közöttük a távolság. Mindketten alkoholisták voltak, láncdohányosok, felemésztették egymást, de ez még csak a kapcsolat kezdete volt, nem a végnapok. Ehhez képest az alak a képen annyira egyedül van, kiszolgáltatva a tekintetnek, szinte maró a szégyen, ahogy ránézel.   
\- Magadat látod benne? - kérdezi.  
\- Valahogy úgy - felelem, mert az igazság túl összetettnek tűnik. - Na és ez mit mond el rólam?

Előkeresek két sapkát, az egyiket a fejébe nyomom, felrakom a napszemüvegemet, ő is előkeresi a sajátját. Szeretném, ha szép orosz fiúnak látszana, aki épp a nyaralását tölti, vagy ha legalább nem ismernének meg minket. A túl nagy feltűnés kockázatos.   
\- Két éve elmentem az Operába. Iszonyú dühös voltam rád, sose értettem a komolyzenét, be akartam bizonyítani, hogy sznob seggfej vagy. - Elnevetem magam, ő is velem nevet. Kilépünk a kapun, a nap épp az égbolt közepén jár, perzseli a bőrömet, felforrósítja az aszfaltot. Párizsnak még a jobb kerületekben is húgyszaga van, de ezer illat keveredik bele, minden, ami a nyárban felejthetetlen. Por, napsütés, fagylalt, olcsó parfüm, izzadság, nyers hal, álmos délután. - A balettet mindig értettem, ott a test beszél, de az opera nem mondott semmit. Elmentem a Pillangókisasszonyra és végigsírtam az egészet. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy nekem a szavak nem közvetítettek érzéseket, csak szándékokról és cselekvésekről meséltek. Kifejeztem a dühömet, persze, de mást soha. Jól olvastam másokban, de nem értettem őket, empátiával biztosan nem. Na, ez mit mond rólam?  
\- Hogy képes vagy változni - válaszolom óvatosan.  
\- Vagy hogy kénytelen vagyok. - Eltalál a mondat, mintha rólam lenne szó. 

Végigjárjuk a városnak azokat a részeit, ami épp eszembe jut. Egy éve élek itt, mégse lettem párizsi, olyan szemmel nézek mindent, mint a túl hosszan maradó turisták, szóval ismerősen köszöntenek az utcák, terek, épületek, parkok, de barátkozni azért még nem akarnak velem. 

Eltelik a délután, időnként szótlanul sétálunk egymás mellett, máskor diszkréten megérint és fellobbannak az idegvégződéseim, vagy csak beszélgetünk, mintha mindig is ezt csináltuk volna, sose akarnánk abbahagyni. Mikor lemegy a nap, egy bisztró felé vesszük az irányt, ahol árnyas boxokban lehet megpihenni, intim zene szól a háttérben. Tökéletes franciasággal rendel, ami meglep, de imponál is, bizsergetik a puha r-ek a fülemet. Megvacsozáunk, bort bontunk, mellettem ül, hogy más ne hallhasson minket.   
\- Mondd csak, a tegnap inkább azért történt, mert sejtetted, hogy mit szeretek, vagy… - befejezetlenül hagyom, reménykedem benne, hogy nem hangzik számonkérően.   
\- Nem, azt én akartam úgy. De tudtam, hogy mit szeretsz. - Mélyen a szemembe néz, megnyalja az ajkát, képes lennék megcsókolni.  
\- És honnan tudsz róla? - Furcsán szórakoztató, hogy amit régen titoknak gondoltam, később pedig csak nem reklámoztam, ilyen egyértelmű Jurij számára.  
\- Mindenki tudta - nevet -, és nem úgy értem, hogy Yuuri mellett egyértelmű volt, hanem hogy amióta Szentpétervárra költöztem, mindenki erről beszélt. Akkor még egy szót se értettem, csak azt láttam, hogy mindenki szerelmes beléd. Nem csak példakép voltál, hanem egy igazi isten, Viktor. Komolyan mondom, hiába tudták a lányok, hogy meleg vagy, te voltál az első férfi, akinek a képére valaha elélveztek. Szóval akkor, tizenegy-két évesen azt gondoltam, hogy ha te ilyen vagy, akkor így kell melegnek lenni.  
\- Komolyan én voltam a szerepmodell neked? Úristen, Jurij, bárki jobb lett volna, mint én! - Végtelenül kínosnak és abszurdnak hangzik, hogy bárki is olyan akart volna lenni, mint amilyen én voltam a húszas éveim közepén, vagy bárki arra az emberre vágyott volna. Ha ismertek volna, persze. De nem ismertek, csak távolról néztek, és ez így volt jó, mert annyira mélyre még én se süllyedtem soha, hogy csillogó szemű gyerekekkel szexeljek.  
\- Néha hoztál magaddal srácokat a társaságunkba is, szülinapokra, bulikra, díjátadókra. Egynél többször egyiket se láttuk, de mindig megnéztük magunknak őket, és megpróbáltunk hasonlítani rájuk. Így utólag végiggondolva azt hiszem, igazán jó ízlésed volt, Viktor. - Úgy tűnik, élvezi, hogy zavarba hozhat. - Szóval egy este ott volt egy dél-amerikai srác, úgy beszéltél vele, mint egy kutyával. Mármint szó szerint: ül, lábhoz, jó kutya. Mindenki azt hitte, hogy vicc az egész, angolul osztogattad neki a parancsokat, ő meg nem szólt egy szót sem. Hazafelé Mila és a barátnői folyton erről beszélgettek, azt mondták, kérkedsz vele, hogy mit szeretsz, én meg rákérdeztem. Még mindig tisztán emlékszem a tekintetükre, úgy néztek rám, mintha az égvilágon semmit se tudnék, aztán elmesélték, hogy mi az a BDSM. Nem mondom, kicsit korán történt, még tizenhárom se voltam talán, de pornót már láttam, szóval valamivel később rákerestem az egyik hotelszoba ingyen wifijéről, és úgy döntöttem, hogy én ezt szeretni fogom, ha te szereted. Ez kicsit beteg, ugye? Aztán valahogy tényleg egyre többször gondoltam rá, de nem volt hozzá megfelelő partner. Nem azért, mert nem akarták megtenni a kedvemért, hanem mert nem volt benne semmi izgalmas, ha a kedvemért akarták megtenni.  
\- Tudod, mit szeretek igazán? - Megrázza a fejét, inkább csak azért, hogy folytassam, nem azért, mert ne tudna saját maga is válaszolni. - A kontrollt. Az elején azt gondoltam, hogy a hatalmam bizonyítéka, hogy fájdalmat is okozhatok másoknak, azt is élvezik, de sose élveztem a brutalitást, nem vagyok szadista. De aztán valahogy kialakult, hogy ha a másik átadja a kontrollt, akkor ő a fontos, és nem én. Megszökhetek magam elől szex közben.   
\- Mit tennél velem? 

Tudom, hogy nem szabad, hogy rossz ötlet, mégis képtelen vagyok türtőztetni magam. Nekem akarja adni a döntést, hogy tegyek vele, amit akarok, mégis ő teszi meg velem azt, amit normális esetben tabunak gondolnék. Nekem ez kegyelmi pillanat, neki az élet normális folyása. De ha átadom magam a vágynak, mégis mi a legrosszabb, ami történhet? 

Benyúlok az asztal alá, megérintem az ölét, simogatni kezdem a farmeren keresztül, ő pedig felszisszen a hirtelen jött érintéstől. A nadrág alatt félkeménynek érzem, de pillanatok alatt megkeményedik.  
\- Menj ki a mosdóba, keress egy üres fülkét, és az elélvezés előtti pillanatig simogasd magad. Se előbb, se később nem jó, pont addig. Öt perced van rá.  
\- Így menjek ki? - kérdezi reszelős hangon.   
\- Nem akarsz nekem csalódást okozni, Jurij - súgom a fülébe.

Feláll, próbál feltűnés nélkül mozogni, de jól kivehető a merevedése. Nem tudom, nézik-e mások, mert képtelen vagyok elszakítani tőle a tekintetemet. Elképzelem, ahogy magához nyúl, próbál néma lenni, megállítja magát, de zilált és kielégítetlen. Időre van szüksége, de csak öt percet adtam neki. Kérem a számlát, kifizetem, épp cigarettát veszek elő és készülök kilépni az ajtón, mikor megjelenik. Nem talál az asztalnál, csalódottan pillant körbe, majd őszinte megkönnyebbüléssel állapodik meg rajtam a tekintete.  
\- Itt hagytál volna? - kérdezi nevetve, ahogy becsukjuk magunk mögött a bisztró ajtaját.   
\- Mondtam, hogy nem akarsz nekem csalódást okozni. 

Végigsöpör rajtam valamiféle felajzottság, csak abból érzem, hogy sietek, hogy elsuhannak mellettünk az épületek. Érzem az arcomon az első cseppeket, aztán az eső pillanatok alatt fátyollá változik körülöttünk, nevetek, úgy szakad fel belőlem egy másik eső emléke. Élek-élek-élek. Magamhoz rántom, megcsókolom, körénk zárul a langyos permet, ketten vagyunk egy sosem alvó városban. 

Mikor a lakásomhoz érünk, reszkető kézzel nyitom az ajtót, bezáródik mögöttünk, nekilököm, a hátát a fának veti, körülkulcsol a lábaival. Csupa ruganyos, forró izom - olyanok vagyunk, mint két állat. Az ágyig botladozunk, csókoktól vakon tépjük le egymásról a ruhát, fogak koccannak össze, ajak szakad fel, vér íze mindkettőnk szájában. Mintha már nem is két külön test lennénk, hanem egy. 

Tudnom kell, hogy működik, látnom kell, hogy szereti-e, ha fogak marnak a mellbimbójába, ha végigcsókolják a gerincét, hogy elérjenek a fenekéig, hogy mit tesz, ha újra és újra pont akkor húzom el a számat, mikor elélvezne, könyörögni fog-e, hogy aztán elutasítsam, hogy milyen, amikor végül mégis beterít forrón és bőségesen, mint a nyári eső. 

Lassú vagyok, mintha gyantában vagy mézben mozdulnék, az előváladéktól ózonszagú a levegő, óráink vannak, hogy véget érjen a nap, hogy beleájuljunk egymásba. Csak ez a nap létezik, ez az időtől független idő, ahol fantázia vagyok, aki egy valóságos ember álmát teljesíti be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiába akartam volna, a srácoknak nem volt kedvük csak beszélgetni, szóval a komolyabb témákra még egy kicsit várni kell :)


	6. IV/2

2018.06.14. Párizs

“You can holler, you can wail  
You can swing, you can flail  
You can fuck like a broken sail  
But I'll never give you up  
If I ever give you up my heart will surely fail  
There's a time for the second best  
And there's a time when the feeling's gone  
But it's hard to be hard I guess  
When you're shaking like a dog  
You can holler, you can wail  
You can blow what's left of my right mind  
You can swing, you can flail  
You can blow what's left of my right mind"  
The Kills - Future Starts Slow  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NwudqTCkBis

A mellkasához húzza a térdét, meztelen, a kávét kavargatja, rajtam fixálja a tekintetét, mint a macska, amikor még nem csap oda, de szemmel tartja az egeret. Nem tetszik nekem ez az egész helyzet, a várakozás, hogy megtörjem a csendet. Kiszolgáltatottnak érzem magam tőle.  
\- Felvehetnél valamit - vetem oda neki kimértnek szánt hangon. Nevet, visszateszi a lábát a földre, kinyújtóztatja magát, és hagyja, hogy a konyhába beszűrődő napfény átmelegítse a bőrét.  
\- Ugyan már, Viktor, mindketten a testünkből éltünk, nincs semmi a meztelenségben.  
\- Én már nem élek a testemből. - Kerülöm a tekintetét, a csészém alján lévő cukros zaccot vizsgálom inkább, mintha ki akarnám olvasni belőle, merre is tart ez a beszélgetés.  
\- Nem kértem, hogy te is vetkőzz le - mondja azon a búgó hangján, ami pont az ellenkezőjét sugallja az elhangzottaknak.

Úgy tűnik, a szerepek menthetetlenül felcserélődtek közöttünk, és fogalmam sincs, hogy lehetnék képes rá, hogy uraljam a reakcióimat, amikor a közelében vagyok. Fizikailag fáj a jelenléte, a köztünk lévő távolság. Ez az, amit már tegnap is tudnom kellett volna, hogy nem lehet következmények nélkül átlépni bizonyos határokat.  
\- Milyen magyarázattal tartozom neked? - kezdek bele a nehezébe.  
\- Ó, egy részét már értem. Ami még mindig érdekelne, hogy eszedbe jutott-e valaha, hogy keress minket. Nem kifejezetten engem, hanem Yuurit, vagy Jakovot, vagy akárkit. - Nem számonkérő, inkább szomorú a hangja.  
\- Jurij, én pánikrohamot kaptam attól, hogy megtaláltál - kezdek bele, majd felszakad belőlem egy sóhaj, és érzem, hogy már a pánik említésétől is egyre felületesebb és szaporább a légzésem. Várok egy kicsit, próbálom összeszedni a gondolataimat, de szétszóródnak, elbújnak az emlékek apró réseiben. - Ne gondold, hogy nem akartam írni nektek. Az első fél évben leginkább a pszichiátrián voltam, onnan toltak át a sebészetre, amikor épp műtétem vagy kontrollom volt. Jakov intézett helyettem mindent, a szerződések felbontását, a médiát, még az anyagiakat is, én akkor már arra se voltam alkalmas, hogy felügyelet nélkül hagyjanak. Olvastad az orvosi feljegyzéseket, te is tudod.

Beáll közöttünk a csend, időt hagy nekem, hogy összeszedjem magam, félig elfordul, hogy ne érezzem magamon a tekintetét.  
\- Szóval akartam írni, de nem tudtam. Még csak szavaim se voltak arra, ami történt. Jakovval egyébként tartottam a kapcsolatot. Illetve hát a magunk furcsa módján leveleztünk egymással. Ő időnként írt egy-egy emailt, mesélt arról, hogy mit evett, milyen az idő, mije fáj éppen. Rólatok soha egy szót sem ejtett, azt akarta, hogy a saját tempómban dolgozzam fel az eseményeket. Én meg fotókat küldtem neki válaszként. Akarod látni őket? - Bólint, majd elindul a szoba felé és végighever az ágyon. Megkeresem a tabletemet, belépek a fotók közé, és úgy döntök, hogy hagyom magam végleg lemeztelenedni előtte.

Nem emlékszem, hogy valaha is visszanéztem volna ezeket a képeket. Furcsa, remegős, pánikközeli izgalom fog el, de ott akarok lenni Jurij mellett, ugyanabban a tempóban végighaladni az életemnek ezen a szakaszán, ahogy ő találkozik vele. Furcsa érzés, hogy ez mind a múltam, hogy szakadozik a folyamatos jelenidő, átadja a helyét valami másnak. 

Az első képek a kórházban készültek, megörökítettem a rácsos ablakon megcsillanó fényt, a csavarokat a térdemben, aztán az ötvenkilósra fogyott testemet a tükörben. Színes tabletták műanyag tartóba porciózva, dohányzás a ráccsal lekerített betonplaccon, drága, hervadó virágok egy üvegpohárban - Lilia ajándéka. Giccses ikeás kép a pszichiáter várójában, ahol egyedül üldögélek az időpontomra várva. Az első séta, ahová taxival mentem, egy szomorú kis facsoport valahol Pétervár mellett, ahol az égvilágon senki se járt. A lakásom bedobozolt holmijai, szemeteszsákba száműzött élet. Egy repülő szárnyán túl felbukkanó szigetcsoport, aztán Thaiföld, pára, Buddha, üres utcai bódék egy esős hajnalon. Kambodzsa, monszun, acélszürke tenger, halott medúza a homokon. A testem, amikor már nem tűnök haldoklónak, de még formátlanul és fáradtan állok a tükör előtt, a háttérben szúnyoghálós ágy, bőröndbe csomagolt puritán élet. Nagyvárosok a világban, ahová a befektetéseimet intézni utaztam, teljesen egyforma hotelszobák. Gyógyszerek kiporciózva, de egyre kevesebb. Edzőterem, fájdalom, izzadság, halványuló hegek. Esti séta Párizsban, amikor úgy féltem, mint korábban soha, de nem történt semmi. Egyre kevesebb pánik, egyre több felületes szó, még rozsdásan a hosszú magánytól. A lakásom, amit magamnak vettem, de nem tudtam belakni. Reggeli meditálás, amin Jakov biztosan jót nevetett. Nincs mellettem senki, olyan egyedül vagyok minden képen, mintha más nem létezne ebben az univerzumban.

Jurij keze a hátamra téved, izzadt tenyérrel simít végig rajtam, vagy én úszom hideg verítékben, ki tudja. Nyálkásan csúsznak az ujjaim a képernyőn, nem szólok egy szót sem, ő is hallgat Finoman húz maga felé, hasról hátra gördül, én pedig mint valami mágneses térben, szinte öntudatlanul mozdulok felé. A vállára hajtom a fejemet, közvetlen közelről érzem a szívverését. Sokáig fekszünk így, mozdulatlanul, hangtalanul.

\- Tudom, hogy nem csak ezért jöttél, Jurka - szólalok meg végül. - Nem vagyok hülye, tudom, hogy nem akartál volna velem ilyen sürgősen lefeküdni, ha nem lettél volna biztos benne, hogy a mondanivalód után esély se lesz rá. Meg hát június van, te meg csak úgy Párizsba utaztál beláthatatlan időre.  
\- Nem úgy készültem, hogy lerohanlak, de hát nagyjából itt hagytuk abba legutóbb, nem? - nem reagálok, vesz egy mély levegőt. - Azt szeretném, ha te lennél az edzőm.

A tüdőmben szakad egy sóhaj, felülök az ágyban, elfordulok tőle, már csak a hátamat látja. Nincs ebben semmi meglepő, ott motoszkált bennem a gondolat korábban is, hogy ez lehet az oka annak, hogy így lerohant, de minden porcikám tiltakozik a téma ellen.  
\- Én soha többet nem megyek vissza Oroszországba! - A hangom rekedt, a torkom száraz, érzem, hogy az izzadt köntös nedvesen és hidegen tapad a bőrömre, félelem-szagom van. - Neked Jakov az edződ, én meg nem vagyok edző.  
\- Már nem Jakovval edzek. - Furcsa a hangja, abban a pillanatban nem tudom értelmezni, miért. Nem ér hozzám, ő is egy kicsit eltávolodik, magára húzza a takarót, majd felül, a hátát a támlának veti. - Az előző idény végén nagyon ingerült volt, aztán mikor véget értek a versenyek, összehívott mindenkit, közölte velünk, hogy elege van a szarságainkból, neki ehhez már semmi kedve, csak kicsiket akar tanítani, akik nem ilyen kibaszott drámakirálynők, mint mi vagyunk. Aztán kész, ennyi, nem vette fel a telefont, nem válaszolt az emailekre, nem nyitott ajtót, amikor elmentem hozzá, és gondolom, nagyon rövidre zárta a szövetséggel is a helyzetet. Valami baj van, ugye?  
\- Nem tudom. - Egyikünk se hangzik őszintének. Jurij fejében az motoszkál, hogy Jakov haldoklik, én pedig igazat adok neki, de ez nem kimondható.  
\- Az utolsó mondata az volt hozzám, hogy “te meg az a fenenagy Viktor-mániád… mikor érted már meg, Juracska, hogy ellene nem tudsz versenyezni?”. A semmiből jött, legalább egy éve szóba sem kerültél.  
\- A rohadék… - Remegni kezd a kezem, nem tudom, kimondjam-e a gondolataimat. Megteszi Jurij helyettem.  
\- Ő küldött hozzád, ugye? Tudta, hogy amilyen makacs vagyok, majd összerakom, hogy ha ellened nem tudok versenyezni, akkor veled fogok.

Hallgatunk, hosszúra nyúlnak a percek. Az arcomat a kezembe temetem, próbálom kimasszírozni a kezdődő fejfájást. A szemem mögött már lüktet egy pont, úgy képzelem, ott ér össze a látóideg, mintha a visszafojtott sírás valahol ott koncentrálódna. Jakov hozzám küldte Jurijt, Jurijnak nincs senkije, pont úgy nincs, mint amikor kitettem a kocsimból két és fél éve, és Jakov úgy gondolja, hogy itt az ideje, hogy felvállaljam a nekem szánt szerepet.  
\- Én rettenetes edző voltam - nyögöm ki végül. - Te nem vagy Yuuri, én nem vagyok az a Viktor, aki manipulációval, szexszel meg a saját egészségtelen nárcizmusával belehajszol téged az aranyérmes teljesítménybe.  
\- Viktor, én nélküled is nyerek. Olimpiai bajnok vagyok, van három világbajnoki címem. Nekem nem az a Viktor kell, aki Yuurinek jutott. - Kivár, összeszedi a gondolatait, hagyja, hogy emésszem a hallottakat. - Nem Oroszországban edzek, hanem Kanadában. Mikor Jakov visszavonult, én pillanatok alatt találtam egy lányt Torontóban, aki edzőnek még nem jó, de ügynöknek csodálatos. A szövetség nem tehetett semmit, nincs utánpótlás, csak én vagyok nekik, aki belátható időn belül képes aranyérmeket hozni. Még a lányok között sincs senki, akinek lenne esélye, elcseszték az utánpótlás-programot. Azt is tudják, hogy az első csúnya nézés után beadom Kanadában az állampolgársági kérelmet, és gyorsabban jelentkezem át az ottani csapatba, mint hogy képesek legyenek visszaédesgetni. Én most azt is megtehetem, hogy veled dolgozom, és én veled akarok dolgozni, mert… Hát, mert mindig is erre készültem, és bazdmeg, Viktor, nem hazudhatsz magadnak, te is erre vártál!  
\- Tényleg azt hiszed, hogy csak a lehetőségre vártam, hogy visszarántson valaki? Majdnem beledöglöttem. Mi a jóistent tudsz te arról, hogy én mit akarok? - Mindketten üvöltünk, remegek az idegességtől.  
\- Bármikor visszavonulhattál volna. Méltatlan, szar helyzetekben maradtál benne a korcsolya miatt. - Ő kezdi visszanyerni a nyugalmát, azzal a mély meggyőződéssel beszél, mint aki biztos benne, hogy csak az igazságot mondja ki, ez pedig iszonyúan felháborít. - Azt hiszed, nem tudom, miből futja neked erre az életre? Tíz évvel korábban örökölhettél volna, nem kellett volna nyomorult albérletekben meghúznod magad a karriered elején, ha hajlandó lettél volna lemondani a sportról.  
\- Hát nem tanultál semmit abból, amit rólam összeraktál? Addig húztam a macska bajszát, amíg odacsapott.  
\- Mondom, én nem vagyok olyan, mint te. Van bennem hat-nyolc jó év, nekem senki se liheg a nyakamban, bármit megtehetek.  
\- Mindent felhasználnak ellened, elég egy apró titok, amiről a megfelelő ember is tud, és addig fognak zsarolni, amíg rájössz, hol a helyed - üvöltöm az arcába.  
\- De nincs semmi, Viktor, patyolattiszta vagyok - mondja egykedvűen. Már nem kerüli a tekintetemet, olyan hideg, üres szemmel néz rám, mint egy állat.  
\- Drogok? Gyógyszerek? Kétes kapcsolatok? Eltussolt doppingvizsgálat? Lefeküdtél valakivel, akivel nem kellett volna? Hirtelen feltűnő összegek a számládon? Adócsalás? Cseréltél információt olyasvalakivel, aki politikailag nem vállalható? De hát meleg vagy, az isten szerelmére, csak ennyi is elég!  
\- Csak az nem tudja rólam, hogy mi újság, aki teljesen vak és ostoba. Azzal, hogy meleg vagyok, nem ők zsarolnak engem, hanem én tartom vissza a coming-outomat addig, amíg nekem tetszik. Egy rohadt szivárványos zászlóban voltam a legutóbbi gálán, és senki se szólt egy szót sem. De mondom, semmit se csináltam, amivel zsarolni tudnak, ezért egyeztek bele, hogy te legyél az edzőm.  
\- Te már azelőtt bejelentetted, hogy én leszek az edződ, hogy egyáltalán megtaláltál volna? - Felpattanok, kirohanok a konyhába és rágyújtok egy cigire. Ő ráérősen követ, még mindig nem szándékozik felöltözni, csak elterül a széken, kiráz a csomagból egy szálat és ő is rágyújt. - Hihetetlen vagy, Jurka, ezt el kell ismerni. Idejössz, megbaszatod magad, kivetkőztetsz magamból szó szerint és átvitt értelemben is, és még azt is elismered, hogy benned fel se merült, hogy nekem lehet saját akaratom, és nemet fogok mondani neked.  
\- Én nem akarok ebből egóharcot, de ismerlek annyira, hogy tudjam: te is ezt akarod.  
\- Szart se tudsz rólam - szűröm a fogaimon keresztül. - Nem iszom, nem drogozok, az egész műtétekkel tarkított poklot fájdalomcsillapítók nélkül csináltam végig, hogy ne csússzak vissza. Thaiföldön még azon gondolkoztam, hogy öngyilkos leszek, aztán valahogy maradt ez a vegetálás. Se alkalmas nem vagyok arra, amit kérsz tőlem, se nem vágyom már rá, mert nem maradt bennem semmi, de semmi, amit a sport még elvehet.

Befejezi a cigijét, ül még egy ideig, elgondolkozva néz, de már nem hidegen, hanem furcsa, bőrt feltépő, túl mélyre látó tekintettel.  
\- Meg akarlak csókolni - jelenti ki végül, mintha ez az egész korábbi beszélgetés meg se történt volna. Felnevetek, belülről reszket bennem a vágy a közelségére.  
\- Nem lehet - mondom, aztán rágyújtok újra.  
\- Nem. De ettől még szükségem lenne rá. - Feláll, közel lép, de megáll előttem, felülről néz le rám. Kiveszi a kezemből a cigit és elnyomja a pohárban. A keze a tincseim közé csúszik, a mellkasához ránt, a hűvös, sima bőréhez nyomódik a homlokom, belőlem pedig felszakad egy sóhaj. - Jobb lesz, ha elmegyek.

Végigpörgetem a fejemben a lehetőségeket, és tudom, hogy rettenetes ötlet visszatartani, de két és fél év magánya után egyszerűen szükségem van rá, hogy még maradjon. Rádöbbenek, hogy vele minden rettenetes ötletnek tűnt eddig is, és mégis engedtem a vágynak. Elkapom a kezét, nem akarom elengedni.  
\- Mikor leléptél Hasztecuba, rettenetesen csalódott voltam, mind azok voltunk. Hülye kis tizenötéves gyerek voltam, azt gondoltam, hogy Yuuri nem érdemli meg, hogy feladd érte a karrieredet. Mi is gyakoroltuk az összes kűrödet, de titokban tartottuk, mert az valami szent dolog volt, csak a jóleső érzésért csináltuk, nem a figyelmedért. Szánalmas szarnak gondoltam Yuurit, amiért vette a bátorságot, és ezzel hívta fel magára a figyelmedet.  
\- Nem miatta mentem el. - Yuuri említésétől újra remegni kezdek, ő is észreveszi, elenged, leül elém a földre és a fejét a térdemre hajtja. Kicsinek és védtelennek látszik.  
\- Tudom, már értem. Már Japánban tudtam, amikor rájöttem, hogy azt várod el tőlem, hogy veszítsek. Azt is tudtam, hogy elárulod Yuurit, és győzelmet vársz tőlem, szóval én győztem, Viktor. Mondtam, hogy jól ismerlek, mert a többiekkel ellentétben én nem arra figyeltem, amit mondtál, az soha nem érdekelt. Tudtam, hogy az is színészkedés, hogy túljátszod a nem teljesen valódi érzelmeket, azt akartad másokkal elhitetni, hogy nem komoly a szándékod Yuurivel, de te tényleg beleszerettél. Le akartál feküdni velem, de nem akartad felvállalni a kezdeményezést. Én soha semmit se csináltam, amit te nem vártál el tőlem, Viktor, szóval ha azt akarod, hogy elmenjek, akkor engedj el.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hát, én tényleg azt hittem, hogy a fejezet végére érek, de túl hosszú lett volna, szóval várható egy IV/3 is hamarosan. 
> 
> Ha még bárki olvassa a fanficet a két hűséges olvasómon kívül, akkor adjatok életjelet, tényleg nem harapok :) 
> 
> A következő fejezettel lehet személyre szóló oneshotot nyerni, spoiler-spoiler.


	7. IV/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kivételesen a sztori szempontjából is releváns a zene :)

"Remember when you taught me fate  
Said it'd all be worth the wait  
Like that night in the back of the cab  
When your fingers walked in my hand  
Next day, nothin' on my phone  
But I can still smell you on my clothes  
Always hoping things would change  
But we went right back to your games  
Long nights, daydreams  
Sugar and smoke rings, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you  
Headlights, on me  
Racing to 60, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like  
Blue eyes, black jeans  
Lighters and candy, I've been a fool  
But strawberries and cigarettes always taste like you"

Troye Sivan - Strawberries & Cigarettes  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw5mAozjC6M

\- Maradj még - mondom, a kezem a hajában, állatbunda, állathangok törnek fel belőle, nem dorombolás, nem morgás. El kell tőle távolodnom, mert nem bírom, nincs értelme ennek az egésznek. - Írok néhány emailt, maradj itt, pár perc és itt vagyok.

Az ajtóból észrevétlenül lefotózom, meztelen alak a konyhám padlóján, a térdére hajtja az állát, kinéz az ablakon, összetekeredett aranyszálaknak tűnnek az izomkötegek a testén. Becsatolom a képet és elküldöm Jakovnak. Nem írok semmit, tudom, hogy érteni fogja. 

Mikor visszaérek a dolgozószobából, zenét hallgat az ágyon, már köntös van rajta, a fülhallgatóból kiszűrődnek a hangok, de nem ismerem fel a számot. Engem néz, komoly és mélázó. Leülök mellé az ágyra, végigsimítok a hátán, kiveszi az fülhallgatót a füléből.  
\- Mit hallgatsz? - kérdezem, csak hogy megtörjem a csendet.  
\- Ki fogsz nevetni - mosolyodik el. - Nem olyasmi, amit te egyébként ismernél, de erről a dalról mindig te jutsz az eszembe.  
\- Megmutatod? - A fülembe illeszti a kis fehér műanyagot, újrakezdi a dalt, én pedig próbálom értelmezni, mi is lehet benne az, ami rám emlékezteti. Aztán eszembe jut az eper meg a cigaretta, és felidéződik az utolsó közös esténk, még azelőtt…

Péterváron voltam, estére járt, két csík volt előttem kikészítve az asztalra, körülöttem üres ételes dobozok, szemét, átizzadt ruhák. Nem voltam biztos benne, hogy tényleg fel fogom szívni, de megnyugtatott a tudat, hogy bármikor belemenekülhetek a kokainba. Két verseny között voltam, az előző érem ott díszelgett a papírkosár tetején, még nem volt erőm kidobni, de ránézni is képtelen voltam. 

Jurij hívott. Senki másnak nem vettem volna fel a telefont, de akkor valahogy természetesnek tűnt, hogy ha ő keres, akkor elérhető vagyok, mert ő sose szokott hívni, mindig írt, ha akart valamit. Először síri csend volt a telefonban, aztán teljesen ismeretlen hangon suttogott bele a kagylóba:  
\- Meghalt a papa. El tudnál jönni értem?

Nedves papírzsebkendővel töröltem fel a csíkokat, rádobtam az érem tetejére az egészet, felöltöztem, aztán elindultam Jurij lakására. Teljesen üres volt az agyam, volt a halálban valami kötelező érvényű, amit már ismertem, egyszerűen elkezdtek bennem dolgozni a túlélési ösztönök, gondolkozni sem kellett, hogy tudjam, mi jön ilyenkor.

Mikor odaértem, egy szoborarcú Jurij állt az ajtóban, összefonta maga előtt a karját.  
\- Átjössz hozzám. - Nem kérdésnek szántam, de úgy tűnt, ő annak értelmezte.  
\- Nem lehetne, hogy egy ideig csak kocsikázzunk? - kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
\- Dehogynem. Hozd magaddal a dolgaidat, amikre szükség lehet. - A kezembe nyomott egy kis hátizsákot, némán indultunk lefelé, én pedig tudtam, hogy időt kell neki adnom, mert ő nem az az ember, akinek az együttérzésemre volt szüksége. 

Leginkább arra emlékszem, ahogy az arca visszatükröződik az ablaküvegen, nem szól egy szót sem, nem mutat semmi érzelmet, csak mélyeket lélegzik, mintha ez volna az egyetlen, amire képes még koncentrálni. Olyan éles a kép, mintha most is látnám.

Hajnal felé járt, mikor eszembe jutott, hogy valószínűleg egyikünk sem evett még. Láttam rajta, hogy álmos, karikás, vörös szemmel figyelte a városi fényeket.  
\- Mit ennél? - kérdeztem száraz torokkal.  
\- Semmit - mondta fáradtan, aztán meggondolja magát. - Happy Meal menüt meg epersmoothie-t. 

Betértem az első gyorsétteremhez, ami még nyitva tartott, aztán a kezébe nyomtam a zacskót. Magamnak kávét kértem, rettenetes volt, keserű és híg. Közel jártunk a lakásomhoz, csak a bejárattól távol tudtam leparkolni. Miután kiszálltunk, még volt a turmixból pár korty, amivel nem boldogult. Mindketten rágyújtottunk egy szál cigire, a rettenetes, télvégi hidegben szinte fájt lélegezni, égette a torkot a hajnali levegő.  
\- Adsz egy kicsit? - A kezembe nyomta a párás papírpoharat, belekortyoltam, ő nem távolodott el, magamon éreztem a tekintetét, ahogy az ajkamra tapadt a szeme, aztán egy pillanat alatt megcsókolt, rámmarkolt, a farmer anyagán keresztül is éreztem, hogy remeg a keze. Volt ebben a csókban valami kétségbeesett követelés, letaglózó vágy, képtelen voltam megszakítani, egyszerűen lekapcsolta a józan eszemet. Kellett egy perc, mire újra kitisztult minden, és rájöttem, hogy ez egy gyászoló gyerek, ez nem vágy, hanem vágy az intimitásra, közelségre. Nem ismert mást, csak ezt, és tulajdonképpen én se ismertem mást, de voltam gyászoló gyerek, ezért pontosan tudtam, hogy nem egy dugásra, hanem egy ölelésre van szüksége.

Leráztam magamról, megmerevedett, hidegebb lett, mint a hajnali levegő. Legszívesebben elindult volna haza, de felrángattam a lakásba. Nem sejtettem, hogy más is járt akkor az utcán, de ha tudtam volna, akkor is kivédhetetlen lett volna, ami végül következett.  
\- Jurij, ez nem így megy. Neked nem ez kell, nem én kellek - mondtam, miután becsukódott mögöttünk az ajtó.  
\- Dehogynem. - Újra próbált hozzám érni, de elhúzódtam tőle. - Ne tegyél úgy, mintha te nem akarnád, Vitya.  
\- Ha akarom, az se változtat a tényeken: te menekülsz, és a létező legrosszabb módját választod a gyásznak. - Őszinte gyűlölettel nézett rám, mintha pofon vágtam volna. - Azt hiszed, én nem tudom, milyen leszedálni magad, hogy ne érezz semmit? De ezzel csak elnyújtod, ami elkerülhetetlen.  
\- Te, pont te akarsz nekem előadást tartani a megküzdésről? - Ledobta a táskáját, kihalászta a zsebemből a cigimet és kiviharzott a konyhába, alig voltam képes lépést tartani vele.  
\- Én, és ha én mondom, hogy ez kibaszottul rossz ötlet, azt azért mondom, mert vannak első kézből származó tapasztalataim. - Leültem vele szemben, némán dohányoztunk, kerülte a tekintetemet. - Egyszer, ha túl leszel a nehezén, visszatérünk erre az egészre, Jurij, de most lefekszel aludni és holnap hazautazol. Ha akármit, bármit szeretnél tőlem, itt vagyok, de nem foglak most megbaszni.  
\- Az isteni Viktor Nyikiforov mióta növesztett magának etikai érzéket? - köpte még az arcomba, aztán ledobálta a ruháit és bebújt az ágyamba. - Maradj itt, közel. Nem tudok most egyedül maradni.

\- Könnyebb lesz? - kérdezte valamikor később, mikor egy ideje már némán feküdtünk az ágyban.  
\- Igen - nyögtem ki.  
\- Ígérd meg.  
\- Ígérem, Jurij. Nem vagy egyedül. - Szerettem volna megsimogatni, megölelni, de csak a hátát néztem, ahogy reszket a hajnali fényben.

Nem tudom, hogy aludtam-e valamennyit, csak arra emlékszem, hogy amint lehetett, jegyet intéztem neki, meg felhívtam Milát, hogy kísérje el. Egy nőre volt szüksége, nem rám, gondoltam. Aztán egyedül maradtam a lakásban, ő elutazott, és én komolyan gondoltam, hogy ott leszek majd neki. De nem voltam, nem tudtam. Akkor találkoztunk utoljára.

Ahogy visszatérek a jelenbe, rájövök, hogy cserben hagytam Jurijt. 

Valamivel később csörög a telefonja, nem vonul el, rövidre fogja, majd miután leteszi, egy ideig gondolkozik, mit mondjon nekem.  
\- Van egy foglalásom az egyik pályára estére. - Leesik, hogy mit akar tőlem, fogalmam sincs, képes lennék-e újra jégre lépni.  
\- Két és fél éve nem… Szétment a térdem, én már nem tudok korcsolyázni.  
\- Ez olyan, mint lélegezni. Nem felejted el, mert ha igen, akkor már halott vagy - válaszolja, bennem pedig felidéződik egy korábbi beszélgetésünk emléke.  
\- Te most manipulálni akarsz engem? - kérdezem nevetve.  
\- Tegnap. Tegnap akartalak manipulálni, de Naominak csak mára sikerült elintéznie a pályát.

Mire odaérünk, teljesen üres a pálya, már csak a portás enged be minket. Felhúzom a korcsolyát, ahogy a jég felé közeledünk, érzem, hogy közelít a pánik. Ő is érzékeli, leülünk a lelátóra, nem beszélgetünk, csak kivárjuk, hogy elmúljon a szorító érzés. Számolok, lélegzem, kontroll alatt tartom magam.

Mikor a jégre lépek, minden teljesen természetes. Megfogja a kezemet, csúszunk néhány kört, aztán a derekamra csúsztatja a kezét, finoman irányít, nekem pedig az izommemóriám már előbb tudja, mint a tudatos részem, hogy az egyik számomon vezet végig. Elenged, hagyja, hogy ráérezzek a ritmusra, egyszerre mozgunk, párhuzamos, tökéletes szimmetriában. Már nem tudok stabilan ugrani, de a térdem meglepően könnyen veszi az akadályokat.

Megrohan a nosztalgia, nevetek, visszafelé csorog az idő. Mikor zuhanyozni megyünk, ő előbb végez, törölközővel körbetekert derékkal ül le a kispadra mögöttem, csak vizsgálgat, nem kérdez. Felé fordulok, a meztelenség most nem telik meg semmilyen tartalommal, csak lemosom az izzadságot, csak egy másik sportoló vár rám, mint régen.  
\- Működött? - kérdezi a hazafelé vezető úton.  
\- Meglátjuk - válaszolom óvatosan. 

Mikor felérünk a lakásba, ellenőrzöm az üzeneteimet. Ahogy számítottam rá, ott a válasz Jakovtól: “Nekem erre nincs időm, kisfiam.” Szóval tényleg haldoklik. 

Jurij a másik szobában vár rám, de szükségem van néhány percre, hogy összeszedjem magam. Nincs senkije, nem hagyhatom cserben megint. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem én vagyok a legalkalmasabb a számára, hogy az edzője legyek, de ha ő ezt szeretné, akkor az leszek. Majd megtanulom, hogy hogyan legyek mégis az. Mikor visszamegyek, csukott szemmel fekszik, de felpillant, mikor belépek.  
\- Értem, hogy meg akarsz menteni, Jurij, és értékelem is, de neked mégis mi hasznod belőlem? - Lehuppanok mellé az ágyra, olyan távolra, amennyire csak a tér engedi. Előkeres a telefonján egy videót, odadobja, hogy nézzem meg. Nem kell végignéznem, nagyon jól ismerek minden kockát.  
\- Ezt akarom. Se Lilia, se Jakov, se senki más nem tud nekem ilyen koreográfiát készíteni. Ilyen akarok lenni, őserő, nem valami kiherélt macska.  
\- Te nem vagy olyan, mint ő - mondom, majd látom, hogy bántják a szavaim.  
\- Milyen? - dobja vissza.  
\- Szergej egy Putyin-tetoválásos őrült, ne tőle tanuld meg, milyen az őserő, Jurij, akármilyen jól adja is el magát.  
\- Akkor segíts nekem kitalálni - kérlel.  
\- Rendben - válaszolom, majd beáll a hosszas csend, ami bizonytalanná tesz és megijeszt. 

Mi az isten történt vele? Mit mérlegel, ha eddig annyira akarta ezt a választ?

\- Tartozom neked egy vallomással, Viktor. - Elhallgat, összeszedettnek látszik, van benne valami távoli, mint amikor az ember tudja, hogy már minden mindegy. - Én mondtam el Yuurinek, hogy fel fogod mosni vele a padlót. Akármilyen pocsék formában is voltál, minket bármikor le tudtál volna győzni. Azt is elmondtam neki, hogy megzsaroltak, nincs más választásod.  
\- Honnan tudtál róla? - kérdezem meglepetten.  
\- A feleségedtől - mondja, majd szünetet tart, mintha rendezné az emlékeit. - Megkeresett, azt akarta, hogy beszéljek veled, hogy ne legyél ennyire ostoba, ne baszd el a karrieredet, mert a szövetség is, meg az elvtársak is figyeltek, túl sok pénz állt benned ahhoz, hogy csak úgy veszni hagyják. Bennem nem bíztak, megmondták, hogy neked kell nyerned. Én meg biztosra akartam menni, és elegem volt a játékaitokból, szóval elmondtam Yuurinek az igazságot. 

Beáll közöttünk a csend, bűntudatot érzek, hogy az őszinteség terhét neki kellett cipelnie helyettem.  
\- Nincs semmi gond, Jurij, ezt az egészet nekem kellett volna elmondanom neki. Ha nem lettem volna olyan kicsinyes, szar alak, és nem vágtam volna bele abba az évadba, nem lett volna mivel megzsarolni. Elszámítottam magam, az az igazság. - Felsóhajtok, nézem, ahogy rázkódik a válla a visszafojtott feszültségtől, megölelném, de még nem lehet, még van benne valami, aminek ki kell jönnie. Nem számít, hogy mit mond, döbbenek rá, semmi olyat nem tudna közölni velem, ami bármin is változtatna.  
\- Mikor eltűntél, én gyűlöltelek, annyira gyűlöltelek, hogy adtam Yuurinek egy kibaszott aranyérmet. Azt gondoltam, hogy ha ezt megteszem, akkor végleg legyőzlek téged. Nem volt nagy ára, az elején tényleg nem voltam formában, túl sokat nőttem, aztán csak egy kicsit kellett visszafognom magam. Végig az járt a fejemben, hogy te ennyire se voltál képes, mikor szorult a hurok a nyakad körül. Velünk edzett Yuuri az utolsó évében is, folyton együtt voltunk, tudtam neki annyit segíteni, hogy ne legyen kérdés, hogy győz. A gála után felraktam a falra, úgy basztam meg, ahogy te tetted volna. Érted, szőke voltam, orosz, és azt suttogtam a fülébe, hogy az enyém, senki másé. Ha volt is benne kétség, a pezsgő meg a határozottság elnyomta a józan eszét. Mikor végeztünk, sírt, úgy sírt, Viktor, hogy hányni tudtam volna magamtól. Utána tényleg szeretkeztünk, én pedig soha az életben nem éreztem magam olyan közel hozzád, mint akkor, benne. Akkor jöttem rá, hogy én nem akarok ez az ember lenni. De ettől függetlenül ami történt, megtörtént. Nem volt komoly folytatása, de Yuuri meg én tényleg barátok lettünk. Viktor, én nem mondtam neki semmit arról, amit megtudtam rólad, mert nem az én dolgom, de szeretném, ha tudnád… Hát, ha ezt az egészet figyelembe vennéd, mielőtt felülsz velem egy gépre. Yuuri rendszeresen meglátogat Kanadában, de nem kell vele találkoznod, ha nem akarsz. Én tehetek mindenről, én másztam rád, akkor is, ha te is akartad, én másztam rá, akkor is, ha ő is akarta… Én tehetek arról, ami veled történt…  
\- Uram isten, Jurij, dehogy tehetsz róla! Azt hiszed, bármilyen magyarázattal tartozol nekem? Yuuri nem a tulajdonom, bennem semmi féltékenység nincs, hálás vagyok, hogy ott voltatok egymásnak. Én basztam el azt az egészet, addig rángattam dróton mindenkit, ameddig lehetett, aztán nagyobb lett a büntetés érte, mint amire számítottam. 

Belecsókolok a hajába, magamhoz rántom, a két kezem közé fogom az arcát, kényszerítem, hogy a szemembe nézzen, de még zavart a tekintete. Elönt az a furcsa érzés, ami erősebb, mint a szerelem, erősebb, mint bármi. Nem érdemlem meg. Lemondanék érte bármiről, a saját bűntudatomról is, pedig semmi másom nincs, ami emberi.  
\- Akarod? - A kezét a fenekemhez vezetem. Nem vagyok benne biztos, hogy képes leszek rá, de semmire se vágytam még ennél jobban. - Én akarom.  
\- Biztos vagy benne? 

Közel hajol, nem csókol meg, csak osztozunk a levegőn. Érzem, hogy mindene remeg, mintha lázas lenne. Az ajkam megtalálja az övét, fájdalmasan lassan csókoljuk egymást, tüzel a bőre, valami több áramlik köztünk, mint a vágy. Hasra fordít, a testünk összetapad, a fülembe suttog, de nem értem, mintha a szavak darabjaikra esnének szét, csak hullámokban ér el a torkából feltörő meleg. Végigvezeti a nyelvét a csigolyáimon, belémcsókol, összezáródnak az izmaim, a testem börtön, a testem független tőlem. Eltávolodik, síkosítót cseppent rám, az ujjaival köröz, hagyja, hogy hozzászokjak az érzéshez. Végtelennek tűnő idő telik el, mire belém vezeti az egyik ujját. Megrázkódom, az izmok körézáródnak, közelít a pánik, de folyamatosan azt ismétlem magamnak, hogy ez Jurij, Jurijt szeretem, a szeretet nem intruzív, nem veszélyes, én ezt akarom, magamban akarom érezni, arra vágyom, hogy megszűnjön közöttünk a távolság. A testem lassan elfogadja őt, belémhatol, izzadság csorog a szemembe, lassan mozdul, az ujjait az enyéim közé fonja, fájdalom keveredik bennem a kimondhatatlan, megrázó boldogsággal. Megremeg, elélvez bennem, nem távolodik el, csak végignyúlik a testemen. Feltör belőlem a sírás, ő pedig úgy fonódik körém, mintha a részem lenne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ennek a kicsit szakadozott fejezetnek a végén tartozom némi magyarázattal: 
> 
> Egy csomó olyan dologról esik szó, ami a történetben majd csak jóval később következik, ezeket inkább csak sejtetem. Kivételt képez az előző fejezetben említett örökség meg Viktor felesége, ezt majd egy oneshotban magyarázom el, mert a fic ideje előtt játszódó jelenetekről van szó.
> 
> Viktor eltűnése főleg távoli a másik idővonalon, de azért remélem, sejthető, kb. mi történt vele. 
> 
> És akkor az easter egg is megvan: egy bizonyos orosz balettművész tűnt fel a fejezetben, akiről szeretnék írni egy oneshotot (örökséggel-feleséggel), szóval aki szeretne névre szóló írást tőlem, szóljon. De azért vigyázzatok, mint kívántok, mert erre jelen állás szerint a 18-as karika nem lesz elég, és ott fog díszelegni a nevetek mellett Viktor első komolyabb viszonya.


End file.
